


Everything I Need

by Jayde_Amali



Series: I Know You 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelcest, F/M, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set  three years after, You Complete Me, the hunters and angels have to deal with one more threat. A new power base is required for survival. Michael gets his bondmate. Lucifer and Gabriel's fledgling is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on this story, but I am going to start posting now. Comments are greatly appreciated as are suggestions. This work is NOT beta'd, so if you find any grammatical errors or continuity errors, please let me know! I always thrive on constructive criticism.
> 
> Please note: There will be more tags added as I post. There are things in future chapters I do not want to spoil by adding the tags now. There is nothing that should be a trigger to most people. I can tell you it will be at least 2 surprise pairings that will be added later.

Two years had passed since the last Leviathan was banished to the cage. The children were now three and appeared to be eighteen. Their human parents didn't want them hunting, though they had taught them how to shoot and how to fight. They had finally sprouted wings and were able to fly. Their angel parents had taught them how to control their Grace and Lucifer had taught all three to fly.

Michael and Castiel had been absent. Gabriel and Lucifer had visited Michael, but Castiel had vanished. True, they could sense him, but he didn't want to be found, and they had respected that. What they weren't expecting was for Castiel to make a new and very dangerous friend.

Lucifer had taken Charmeine to a deserted island. He sat on the sand watched her stretch her six wings out and smiled faintly. Sariel and Barakiel only had one pair each. He knew Charmeine may develop into full angel in time, but for now, she was still half human.

"Why did you bring me here?" Charmeine sat down next to Lucifer, looking out over the ocean.

"I wanted to talk about Michael. He's been avoiding you and I wanted to know if you knew why?" Lucifer studied his daughter's features. He saw the crease of worry in her brow before she carefully schooled it away.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Charmeine." Lucifer kept his tone gentle.

"I worry that it's my fault. Two years ago, I caught him staring at me. I told him to quit it and go away. He hasn't been back to see me since." Charmeine pulled her blond hair over her face, then peeked through it to watch Lucifer's reaction.

Lucifer sighed and looked out over the ocean. "You need to talk to him, princess. I'm going to go. You know the way home, but first, call Michael. Talk to him."

Charmeine frowned and crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to?"

Lucifer leveled his best 'I'm your father and you will do as I say' gaze on her. "Then you run the risk of him going insane and taking you by force, and there will be nothing I can do to stop him." He didn't bother standing before he flew off.

Charmeine sat there for a long moment before calling for Michael.

 

Lucifer landed back in the house that he and Sam shared. Dean and Gabriel lived next door. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Is she going to talk to him?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen Michael so miserable. I tried to get him to talk to Charmeine, but he refused, saying she didn't want to see him. That's when I knew."

"Because it mirrored us?" Sam stood up and walked around the table, settling back down, straddling Lucifer's lap. He slipped his arms around Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Something like that. I could see the beginning of the bond. Charmeine has no idea what she is doing to Michael. I hope she does call him and they talk it out."

"And you're really okay with this?" Sam leaned back just a bit to make eye contact.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucifer tilted his head slightly, confusion showing.

"Michael is your brother." Sam started, but was silenced by two fingers on his lips.

"Gabriel is also my brother. Charmeine is my sister as much as she is my daughter. Our family dynamics are not the same as human families. Our children have both Grace and a soul, Sam. It's only through Father that they are able to withstand it." Lucifer removed his fingers to let Sam speak.

Sam considered all this before nodding. "If they don't talk it out, how long before Michael loses his mind?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed. "My situation was different. My Grace was damaged when we met. I know it wouldn't have taken me much to lose my mind. When you wanted me to leave, I could feel my sanity cracking. I was already starting to plan how to get you by any means necessary. Then you called me back. You saved me, Sam. You really did. Now Charmeine gets to save Michael."

Sam listened quietly before he responded. "Why were bondmates created?"

Lucifer shrugged again, shaking his head. "I don't know, Sam. I just know they were. Maybe it was to give us peace. Or maybe it was so we wouldn't do what I wanted to do. Destroy humanity. Maybe it was just so we wouldn't be alone. I used to hate the thought of being bound to a human on a level that couldn't be broken. Now that I have you, I don't know what I would do without you. I really don't."

Sam was about to reply when Sariel landed in the kitchen. He stood up and looked over at his son. "Dinner's cooking, Sar. It'll be another ten minutes at least."

Sariel jumped and spun around, hand on his chest. "Sorry! I didn't think anyone was down here."

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to reach out with your Grace first, then fly?"

Sam muttered something, then spoke up. "And how many times do I have to remind you of the no flying in the house rule?"

Sariel rolled his eyes at Sam, ignoring the 'I'll slap the shit out of you, kid' look he got in return. "I just needed to stretch my wings."

Lucifer nodded. "I understand completely. For that, you really should go flying outside."

Sariel nodded, looking down at his feet once admonished by Lucifer. He finally looked up, head tilted. "Where's Charm?"

Sam walked over to the oven, opened it, and looked inside, ignoring how Sariel reacted to Lucifer, but not to him. The smell of basil, oregano, and meat filled the air. He closed the door and opened the fridge, grabbing some vegetables out for a salad.

Lucifer motioned to one of the chairs. After Sariel sat, he started speaking. "I hope she's with Michael right now. They have a lot to discuss."

Sariel began picking at his shirt. "Will Uncle Mike come back around now?" He kept his eyes on the table.

"I hope so." Lucifer admitted softly. "I really hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Charmeine looked up from under the curtain of hair when Michael landed in front of her. She bit her lip and sighed. "Umm, hi?"

Michael sighed and turned to look at the ocean. "Why did you call me, Charmeine?"

Charmeine looked down at the sand and shrugged. "Dad thought I needed to. He said we needed to talk. Mike, I never meant for you to just go away and not come back. I needed you. I wanted you around."

Michael looked down at Charmeine, then sat down next to her. "Charmeine, I never expected to find my bondmate. Never. I was beginning to think I didn't have one. Then you were born. I didn't realize it right away, but once I did, it was after you said you didn't want to see me. I didn't stop to think that maybe you didn't mean it that way."

Charmeine barely nodded. "I was confused. I didn't know what I was feeling. I only knew that I didn't like being stared at. That was what I wanted you to stop." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Michael. I really am." She shuddered as she felt his hand on her wings, lightly stroking the feathers.

"It's very rare for a Nephilim to have six wings." Michael pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched them. It just helps to be near you."

"It's okay. It was..." Charmeine shrugged. "Nice." She finished her comment and looked up at Michael. She didn't hesitate when he slid an arm around her and gently nudged her toward him. She went willingly. They stayed like that until Charmeine had to go back home. "Stay with me tonight?"

Michael smiled down at Charmeine. "Only if your parents promise not to shoot me on sight."

Charmeine giggled and stood up. "I make no promises, Michael, but if they say they will, then we'll go somewhere else."

Michael nodded and stood up as well. He pulled Charmeine into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

 

Sam pulled the lasagna out of the oven just as Charmeine landed in the other room. He heard her call out. "In here, Charm." He set the dish down on the stove top and closed the oven door. He switched the oven off then turned toward to look at Charmeine. "You on speaking terms with Michael again?"

Charmeine nodded, sniffing the air. "Yes. Smells good in here." She smiled and sat at the table.

Lucifer looked up from his book. "Good. Let him know he can stop by later if he wants."

Charmeine nodded. "He knows. He also wanted to know if you'd kill him if he stays here tonight."

Sam sighed. "I won't kill him, but I might shoot him. It'll make me feel better."

Lucifer looked over at Sam. "We already discussed this, Sam."

Charmeine pulled her hair over her face to hide her smirk. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Papa. He wants to protect me, like Dad does for you. He said it would help if he were near me."

Lucifer nodded to Sam. "She's right. His Grace is wounded and being near Charm will help him heal. Michael isn't stupid, Sam. He won't do anything inappropriate under our roof. Because if he does," he looked at Charmeine, "he won't have to worry about Sam shooting him. I'll do it myself."

Sam cut the lasagna and carefully slid a portion on to three plates. He took two to the table and put them down in front of Sariel and Charmeine. He went back for the third and sat down at the table. He’d gotten past offering Lucifer food. He knew that the archangel would help himself if he chose to eat.

Charmeine nodded. "I'll let him know." She looked at Sam. "But there's nothing to worry about. I don't need him like that. I just want him as a friend right now."

Lucifer slid a bookmark into the book and set it on the table. "Then that is all he will be for now. That may change in time, Charm. You are, after all, half human. You may decide to explore that side of your being."

Sam cringed and shuddered. "Can we not discuss this right now?" He glared at Lucifer.

Charmeine giggled, but nodded. "Yeah, I agree. End of story."

Lucifer turned his gaze on Sam and nodded. "Okay, Sam. I'm going to go talk to Michael. I'll be back soon." He stood up and flew off.

There was silence around the table while the three of them ate. When they were done, Sariel cleared the table and Charmeine went to her bedroom. Sariel finished washing the last plate and turned to look at Sam. "Will I have an angel too?"

Sam looked up at Sariel, then shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, Sar. It surprised me that Michael was Charm's bondmate. It surprised me when I found out Lucifer was mine. Whether or not you do, know that you can still pair bond with one. You have Grace as well."

Sariel sat down at the table and rested his chin in his hands. "I'm jealous of Charm and I don't know how to stop being jealous."

Sam nodded and reached across the table, resting a hand on Sariel's arm. "You'll find someone, Sariel. Whether that person is human or angel doesn't matter. You'll find love. You won't expect it when it happens."

Sariel looked up at Sam and sighed. "But when?"

Sam smiled faintly. "Be patient, Sar."

Sariel nodded, pouting as he did. "How did you and Dad meet?"

Sam chuckled softly. "Well, I was trying to find a way to kill him when we met. He looked at me and it was all over for him. I was terrified of him, but Cas told me I had to talk to him, that Lucifer would stop everything for me if I asked."

Sariel was quiet until then. "Did you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I wanted him to ask for forgiveness. He did and it was given. That's when he stopped. I still didn't trust him, but I wanted to be near him. At the same time, I didn't. Once I realized he was serious about not fighting, I warmed up to him. Slowly, though. When he asked me to wash his wings, I was hesitant. When he told me what it meant, I realized that I trusted him as much as he trusted me. When Michael was still going to try and fight him, I knew I loved Lucifer then and I was scared he was going to be killed."

Sariel sat up straighter and folded his arms on the table. "Dad told me that you chose his appearance. You could have gone with a woman, but chose a man. He said he was worried that meant you'd never love him like he wanted."

Sam shrugged and looked out the kitchen window. "I wasn't thinking about him in a romantic way when I chose. I did consider a woman I had loved once, but it wouldn't have been her, so I couldn't go with that. I guess I decided that Nick was the only form I'd really known Lucifer in, so I went with that. The man that was there, Nick, has since passed on and found his own family. He's fine with Lucifer using his body still and wished him well now that they both found peace."

Sariel smiled faintly. "I think I'd like to meet Nick at some point. I want to thank him for letting Dad use him like that. If he hadn't, Charm and I wouldn't be here."

Lucifer landed behind Sam with a soft flutter of wings. He leaned down and kissed Sam's neck lightly. He chuckled at the small jump his mate gave. "By now, I thought you'd hear me coming and going?"

Sam smirked and leaned his head back to look up at Lucifer. "Oh, I hear you coming, all right."

Sariel blushed bright red. "Okay! I'm going to my room. I think I have a few things to do in there." He stood up and flew off, ignoring the rule in favor of escaping the kitchen.

Lucifer laughed softly and leaned down, kissing Sam gently on the mouth. "I think you scarred him for life."

Sam reached up, curling a hand around the back of Lucifer's neck. "He'll get over it." He tugged Lucifer down just the inch he needed for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmeine sat at her desk in her room. She was surfing the internet, looking for any potential hunts. She heard the wing flutter behind her and turned to see who it was. She brightened when she saw Michael standing there.

The archangel looked nervous and out of place in Charmeine's room. He looked around briefly, then let a small smile show. "You haven't changed the room much since I was last here." He walked over to a row of shelves and picked up a soft plush teddy bear with wings.

Charmeine stood up and crossed over to Michael. "I never felt the need to change it." She looked up at Michael. Even though both her parents were tall, she only reached Michael's shoulder. She watched him put the bear down, then closed her eyes as his arms circled her and pulled her close.

Michael had never felt so much at peace as he did with Charmeine in his arms. He folded his wings around her when her head rested against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and felt content to just stay here like this. He was a little confused at first when she pulled away, but relieved when she took his hands and drew him toward her bed. He went with her and lay with her, letting her use him as a pillow while she slept.

 

Next door, Dean and Barakiel were getting into it again. Two months previous, they had started butting heads. Gabriel had refused to get involved and Dean wasn't pleased about it.

"No, no, no. How many times do I have to say it?" Dean shouted, hands balled into fists. "You are not going hunting!"

"Then why were you training us?" Barakiel shouted back. "You've been teaching us to fight. If not for hunting, then what for?"

"So you can defend yourself." Dean shot back. "I don't want you risking your life like Sam and I do. We were born into this life. We never had a choice. You do."

Gabriel sat quietly, staring out the window. He sighed heavily as he just listened.

Barakiel glanced toward Gabriel, but he knew better. He was on his own in this fight. "Well, I choose to hunt. I'm an adult now and I choose to hunt."

Dean shook his head and threw his hands up. "As long as you live here, you follow my rules. They say no hunting until I decide you're ready."

Barakiel withdrew then, tears starting to form. "But you'll never say I'm ready."

Gabriel stood up and went to Dean. He put himself between the two and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Dean clenched his jaw, but nodded to Gabriel. He glared at Barakiel one last time before turning and letting Gabriel drag him off.

Barakiel sat down on the couch and hugged himself with his wings. He let the tears fall, wiping them away angrily. He hated fighting with Dean, but if he didn’t, then he’d never get anywhere. He hated how his body wanted to kneel at Dean’s feet, much the way it wanted to do the same at Lucifer’s, and Sariel’s. He trembled at the thought of kneeling at Sariel’s feet, closing his eyes and biting his lip. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. He called for his cousin quietly.

Sariel landed and took one look at Barakiel and sat next to him, hugging his cousin and adding his wings to the mix. "Another fight?"

Barakiel nodded, wiping away more tears. He rested his head against Sariel's shoulder. "I just wish he'd understand." He hiccuped and tried to calm down.

Sariel rubbed Barakiel's back. "Eventually, he will. Just be patient until then."

Barakiel tilted his head to look at Sariel. He didn't speak. He just watched him.

Sariel shifted just enough so he could look at Barakiel. He reached up and wiped away the last of the tears, then leaned in and kissed his cousin.

Barakiel made a squeak of surprise at the kiss, but didn't pull away. Instead, he raised a hand and cupped the back of Sariel's head, holding him there. He kissed back, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. When Sariel pulled away, he stayed still for a moment before opening his eyes. "What was _that_ for? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not."

Sariel smiled faintly. "Dad always kisses Papa to make him feel better. I wanted to make you feel better. Did it work?" He laughed as Sariel pulled him down for another kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured against Barakiel's lips.

Barakiel shifted position so he was straddling Sariel's lap. He let his Grace out along his wings and gasped when he felt Sariel do the same. He tangled his fingers in Sariel's shaggy blond hair. When the kiss was broken, he let his head fall forward, pressing his forehead up against Sariel's neck.

Sariel was unprepared for the shock of their Grace mingling. He bucked his hips upward against Barakiel, gripping his hips and pulling them down against him. He let his head fall back against the couch.

"My room, Sar. My room. Need to go there. No one will understand." Barakiel held on tightly to Sariel as Sariel flicked his wings and they landed on Barakiel's bed. "Want you, Sar. Want you so bad." He rolled them so Sariel was on top. He pulled him down for a kiss.

Sariel nodded in agreement. "Wanted this for a while, Barakiel." He returned the kiss and made their clothing vanish. He didn't get them to the chair in the corner where he wanted them. They landed on the floor in several places instead.

When Gabriel and Dean returned from their hour long walk, Dean had calmed down and went to get a beer from the fridge. Gabriel called out for Barakiel. Getting no answer, he followed the trace of Grace to his room. He opened the door and paused. Barakiel and Sariel were wrapped in each other's arms and wings and nothing else. Gabriel could still smell the evidence of what they had been up to. He frowned and reached out with his Grace and stopped short. He was amazed at the bond he felt between them, soul to Grace on both sides as well as Grace to Grace. He was about to close the door when Dean came up behind him.

"What the hell?" Dean started to push past Gabriel, but was shoved back. The door was closed and Gabriel forced Dean into their bedroom.

"Calm down, Dean. They're bound to each other." Gabriel shook his head. "They would have ended up there anyway."

Dean stopped and stared at Gabriel. "Like, bondmates?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, and they pair and Grace bonded too. I don't think they intended that, but it's done."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "But they're still kids." He stared down at his hands. He felt the bed dip as Gabriel sat next to him.

"They're not. Not anymore. They're half angel, Dean. They're considered adults among us now. All three of them. They can make their own choices. Barakiel and Sariel are a bonded pair now." Gabriel climbed further on the bed, settling on his knees behind Dean. He began rubbing Dean's shoulders gently. "Among us, a bonded pair is treated with respect. You won't be able to stop Barakiel from hunting anymore. Fortunately, he's not dominant. He's like me, but more submissive. Sariel is very much like Lucifer. Very dominant. If we can convince Sariel that Barakiel doesn't need to be hunting, then Sariel will stop him."

Dean relaxed a little at the feel of Gabriel's hands. "I just don't want any of them to get hurt." He leaned back against Gabriel as he relaxed further.

"I know, love. I know." Gabriel leaned down and kissed Dean's neck. "You need to trust Sariel to take care of Barakiel now."

"It really doesn't bother you that they're cousins?" Dean tilted his head, letting Gabriel have better access. He sighed as Gabriel's hands slid down over his chest.

Gabriel pulled Dean's shirt off, then his undershirt. "No, Dean, it doesn't. They're half angel. Lucifer is my brother, but we're pair and grace bound." He smiled faintly and kissed the back of Dean's neck. He'd never discussed Lucifer's desire to have a fledgling with him, not while their own children were still young. Now, however, it was a good enough time. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He felt Dean go still. "Nothing bad, Dean." He pulled back and sat back on his heels. He waited until Dean turned to look at him. "Lucifer asked me to have a fledgling with him."

Dean was a little surprised and his brows rose as he took this in. "Do you want one with him?"

Gabriel studied Dean for a moment before Dean covered his eyes with his hand. "Dean?"

"No. Don't try and figure out what I want. What do _you_ want?"

"I..." Gabriel sighed. "Dean, I'm not a dominant. When I was bound to you, your wishes and desires came before my own. When I pair bound with Lucifer, it overrode my ability to be independent. I want what you want. I want what Lucifer wants."

Dean lowered his hand and looked at Gabriel. "Are you serious? Is that why you've been so submissive lately?"

Gabriel looked down and nodded, speaking softly. "Yeah. I knew it would happen. I don't mind it at all. I just can't go against either one of you anymore. I can't. If you don't want me to have a fledgling, then I won't. I can't go against that."

"And what if he tells you to?" Dean frowned and rested his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. "Look at me."

Gabriel looked up slowly, lifting his eyes before his head. "The bond we have trumps the one I have to Lucifer. He knows it. He knows you have to agree for me to have a fledgling. I know he'll be disappointed if you say no, but he can't force it."

Dean nodded. "Gabriel, baby, I didn't know it was like that for you. Why didn't you tell me?" He ran his hands down Gabriel's arms. "I want you to be independent still. I love that side of you. I want you to pull practical jokes on us the way you used to. Even if I do find them annoying and childish. And I want you to make your own decision on whether or not you want a fledgling with Lucifer. Don't do it because he wants you to, or because I say it's okay to. But because _you_ want one."

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Dean. "Thank you." He let Dean deepen the kiss as he was pushed back on the bed. "Right now, I'm exactly where I want to be. With you. In bed. You on top of me. Kissing me. Okay, kinda where I want to be."

Dean pulled back and looked down at Gabriel. "Kinda?"

"Yeah, you need to get inside me. Then I'll be exactly where I want to be." Gabriel smirked up at Dean. He chuckled at the snort of amusement. He was quick to rid them both of their clothing, not caring where they went. He gasped as Dean slid a finger inside him, slick with lube from their drawer. "Just get in me, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "You won't get me that easily, baby. You should have told me about all this before now." He lightly bit Gabriel's neck as he worked his finger into his lover.

Gabriel squirmed underneath Dean. "I'm still strong enough to flip you over and, ahh, ride you." His head tilted back and he let out a soft moan.

Dean smirked. "But you won't." He kissed over Gabriel's chest, sucking hard on one nipple. He slid a second finger into Gabriel just as he had arched into him. “You like being held down and at my mercy too much.” He smiled as Gabriel’s breath hitched in response.

Gabriel thrust back on to Dean's fingers. He whimpered softly and tried to squirm again, but Dean's other hand caught his hips and held him steady. He felt Dean kiss his way down his stomach. When a third finger slid in, Dean lowered his mouth over Gabriel's cock, causing him to buck hard and cry out.

Dean sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking as much as possible down. He worked his three fingers in as deep as he could and pressed against Gabriel's sweet spot. He hummed around the hard length in his mouth and was rewarded with squirming and a shout. He pulled back just before Gabriel tipped over the edge, fingers slipping out as well.

Gabriel growled down at Dean and yanked him up to cover his body. He wrapped his legs around his human and wriggled until he felt Dean's hard length press up against his hole. He tried to pull Dean in, rocking up with his hips and pulling him down with his heels. "Please, Dean. Please. Need you."

Dean smirked down at Gabriel. He rocked his hips forward just enough where the tip of his cock barely started to slide in, but did not completely go in. "Patience, Gabe." He leaned down and kissed his angel. Once Gabriel whimpered and went still, Dean thrust forward, sliding all the way in. He smiled at the unabashed shout Gabriel gave at the sudden penetration.

Gabriel tightened his legs around Dean and rocked upward, getting Dean as deep as possible. "Love you. Love you. Love you." He repeated the words over and over as Dean began thrusting in him. He held on tight, almost as if he were afraid to let go. When Dean's hand slid between them and began stroking him, he lost it. He screamed, letting go of his Grace as he spilled out between them.

Dean held on, thrusting through Gabriel's orgasm, before he found his own. He let out a soft moan and Gabriel's name as he emptied himself inside the angel. He went limp afterward, resting his head against Gabriel's neck. He felt the angel's fingers stroking through his hair and on the back of his neck.

Gabriel sighed softly. "I've missed this." He admitted softly. "You teasing me, I mean." He let his wings out and covered his human. "Sleep, Dean. Stay here and sleep."

Dean wasn't going to complain. He also wasn't going to argue. He was tired, bone tired, as he always was after an amazing orgasm. He barely had enough energy to kiss Gabriel before slipping off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Gabriel and Lucifer sat with Sariel and Barakiel in Gabriel's kitchen. Lucifer wasn't looking at the two young Nephilim. Gabriel was remaining calm. He kept a hand on Lucifer's arm, the contact keeping Lucifer from becoming too angry.

Sariel was holding on to Barakiel's hand and refusing to let go. He stared Gabriel down, almost daring him to comment. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You pair and grace bonded, Sariel." Lucifer looked at his son then. "I knew the two of you were bondmates from the moment you both hatched and focused on each other, but I did not expect this from either of you. Not this early. You may both be adults, by our standards, but you are still children by Sam and Dean's."

Gabriel tightened his hold on Lucifer's arm. "Your father nearly threw a fit last night, Barakiel. I had to distract him from slaughtering Sariel."

Sariel frowned. "Not like you didn't enjoy it."

Lucifer snapped. "Sariel! That was inappropriate and crude!" He pulled away from Gabriel. "You aren't just talking to your mate's father, but to my grace and pair bound mate."

Sariel looked toward Lucifer. "He's not a dominant. He's only good for one thing."

Barakiel flinched suddenly at Sariel's comment. He looked away, blinking back tears.

Lucifer sighed as the fight left him. "Sariel, look at your mate." He waited until Sariel did so. "A dominant does not hurt his or her mate like that. Ever. He is yours to protect and love. I have never consciously done anything to hurt either Sam or Gabriel. I would never do so. You have a pure submissive as your mate, Sariel. He's not like Gabriel. He cannot go against you. He is incapable of it. You have been given a wonderful gift in him."

Sariel remained silent, just looking at Barakiel. When Lucifer spoke again, he stared down at the table. "Sariel, you have to understand that if you do hurt Barakiel, Dean will go after you. He will go after you to kill you." Lucifer glanced at Gabriel, then leaned back in the chair. "And I won't stand by you. You will stand alone."

Gabriel blinked and looked at Lucifer, surprise evident. He looked at Sariel, then Barakiel. He stood up and left the room, still trying to process what had happened. He felt Lucifer's arms around him. "You'd really let Dean kill Sariel over Barakiel?"

Lucifer hummed softly. "Yes. I would. If Sariel cannot treat Barakiel properly, it would be better for both of them to die than for Barakiel to live his life in fear of his mate."

Gabriel shook his head and looked up at Lucifer. "How can you say that? Those are our children!" He shrank back, pulling completely away and backing into a wall when Lucifer raised a hand as if to strike.

Lucifer dropped his hand. "I wouldn't ever hit you, Gabriel, but _that_ is the reason why. Do you want Barakiel to live like that his whole life? With that feeling of fear?" He held out his arms to Gabriel.

Gabriel stayed up against the wall, shivering as he looked at Lucifer. "No, I don't. No one should have to be afraid of their mate." He looked at Lucifer's open arms, but did not go to him.

"Gabriel, I swear to you, I would not have hit you. I only wanted to explain to you by showing you what Barakiel would be feeling. I am so sorry." Lucifer frowned and lowered his arms. He turned away. "I'll go. I should talk to Sam about what's happened anyway."

"Blue, wait." Gabriel slowly came out from the wall. "I know. I just..." He sighed. "Since pair bonding with you, I'm scared of becoming overwhelmed by both you and Dean." He lowered his gaze, choosing to be completely honest with Lucifer.

Lucifer turned back around and looked at Gabriel. "I am so sorry, love. I don’t want that. I can pull back a bit on our bond if that helps." He kept his distance until Gabriel decided to approach him.

Gabriel did step closer and finally went into Lucifer's arms. "No. I want to be close to you. I just don't want to lose myself," he admitted softly.

Lucifer nodded and folded his wings around Gabriel. He saw Sariel watching out of the corner of his eye. He felt the curiosity from his son about how to treat a mate. He let him watch as he caressed Gabriel's hair, then tilted his face up to make eye contact. "I don't want you to lose yourself, Gabriel. I fell in love with you as you are. I don't want you to be what you think I want you to be. I don't want a shy submissive angel. I want you. A fiery archangel trickster who still thinks he can pull one over on me." He waited until Gabriel began to smile before kissing him.

Gabriel slipped his arms around Lucifer's neck, fingers sliding through his hair as he returned the kiss. He let his wings out, letting them caress Lucifer's. When he pulled back from the kiss, he stared up at Lucifer. "Do you still want another fledgling with me?"

"Yes, oh, yes." Lucifer let his Grace trail out over his wings. "I truly do." He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Gabriel's Grace joined and mingled with his. When he opened his eyes, Sariel had left. He pulled Gabriel closer and let his Grace out more.

Gabriel let out a soft cry as his Grace joined with Lucifer's. Ever since Lucifer had asked him, he'd wanted another fledgling. He wanted to raise this one with Lucifer beside him. He could feel Lucifer's wish for the same as they became one being with two consciousnesses.

Lucifer felt it the moment Gabriel conceived. He could feel the spark of Grace from himself and from Gabriel form a new life. He shared that with Gabriel and was overcome with the joy that his mate felt at it. He was hesitant to pull back, wanting to stay with Gabriel for a while longer. He felt Gabriel pulling at him to stay and bask in each other, even though they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

Gabriel felt when Lucifer gave in. Their vessels were still holding tightly to each other, still aware of what was going on. Their wings were entwined, the source of their sharing Grace. When Gabriel finally came back completely to his vessel, he sighed contentedly and kissed Lucifer softly.

Lucifer returned the kiss, then pulled back and looked at Gabriel. "I love you." He kissed his pair bound mate again, then let him go reluctantly. "You should probably talk to Barakiel."

Gabriel started to nod, but was brought up short by a sudden sharp pain. He looked up at Lucifer to see him looking wild eyed and staring at Gabriel in terror.

"Not again! No! Not again!" Lucifer cried out as he arched his back.

Gabriel heard both Sariel and Barakiel screaming from the other room, but it was soon drowned out by his own screams. Then nothing.

 

Gabriel opened his eyes to a concerned Dean. He frowned and looked around. Sam was caring for Lucifer. Sariel and Barakiel were both awake and clinging to each other. Michael was there, unconscious still, his head in Charmeine's lap. "What happened?" He looked up at Dean.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Barakiel said it felt like his wings were burning." Dean ran a cool cloth over Gabriel's forehead.

"Because they were." Lucifer opened his eyes and looked over at Dean, sorrow in his eyes. "I don't know what happened, but we fell. All of us. Michael too." He closed his eyes and turned away.

Gabriel whimpered and rested a hand on his abdomen. He felt the spark there inside his Grace and relaxed.

Dean noticed the move and leaned down to whisper to Gabriel. "Mine or his?" There was no jealousy present in his voice.

"His." Gabriel looked up at Dean. He started to get up. "What happened? Why did we all fall?" He shivered and leaned in against Dean.

Lucifer sighed and looked over at Gabriel. "It was a spell. There's only one person who knew it unless someone got the Angel Tablet and the prophet. Metatron."

Gabriel sighed as well and burrowed in against Dean. "Do you think it was him?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, I do." He growled. "And he will pay for this."

Gabriel held out a hand to Lucifer. "Someone had to have helped him."

Lucifer went to Gabriel after kissing Sam gently. He needed to comfort his pregnant mate before his bondmate. He pressed up against Gabriel. "We'll figure it out later. Right now, we have to worry about our children. All of them."

Gabriel nodded and sent his Grace out. After a moment, he pulled back, fear overtaking him. "Blue, I can't feel him. It's like he's not there."

Lucifer looked at Dean, the silent question hanging between them. At Dean's nod, he pulled Gabriel to face him. "Listen to me, love, he's fine. He's not dead. We would have felt it if he were. The third component is an angel's Grace. It's likely his was stolen for the spell."

Gabriel tried not to panic, taking deep breaths, his Grace quivering. Dean's arms were around him from behind and Lucifer's wings surrounded both of them. He didn't question it when Sam joined them, slipping underneath Lucifer's wings to do so.

Sam looked at Dean, then at Gabriel. "Who are we going to be searching for?"

Dean shrugged helplessly. Gabriel looked up at Sam with haunted eyes. "Castiel. I can't feel his Grace anymore."

Sam blinked and looked at Dean before looking back at Gabriel. "Okay, where was he last?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, I realize that some people might see Cas as very OOC in this chapter, but I wrote him from the perspective of someone who has never had to deal with human emotions before. To suddenly be flooded with emotion, handling that might crack someone weaker.

It took them two weeks to track down Castiel, chasing his trail from homeless shelter to shelter. When Castiel had called Dean once, Gabriel and Lucifer had tried to trace him, but by the time the narrowed down the location, Castiel had moved on. It wasn’t until the trail stopped that they found him working in a convenience store. When he saw Dean, he looked relieved. When he saw Gabriel and Lucifer, he tried to run. Dean caught him easily enough and he eventually agreed to go talk with them.

"It's my fault." Castiel admitted to the three archangels. He stumbled backward when Michael drew his sword and started toward him.

Gabriel and Charmeine both pushed back against Michael. "No, Michael, this won't make things right." Charmeine spoke softly as she took the sword from Michael. He didn’t fight her or even argue. He let her take his blade.

Once Michael was disarmed, Lucifer looked at Castiel. "It wasn't your fault." He reached out, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel sighed and moved away. "I was tricked and lied to."

Lucifer nodded. "Ergo, not your fault."

Castiel frowned and looked at Lucifer. "Why are you always so willing to forgive me for every horrible thing I've done?"

Lucifer looked at Gabriel. At his nod, he looked back at Castiel. "Because a father will always forgive his son."

Castiel went still, staring at Lucifer with wide eyes. He started to shake his head. "No. You're not. You can't be." He took a step back, letting human emotion take over, not quite knowing how to deal with it.

Gabriel would have fallen to his knees if Dean hadn't got hold of him in time. "Castiel, I'm so sorry. I should have told you after you saved Dean. Hells, I should have told you a long time before that."

Castiel turned his shocked gaze to Gabriel. "Both of you?" His breath caught and tears came to his eyes. "You didn't want me?" He shook his head not waiting for an answer. "Because I'm a fuck up, that's why. I can’t do anything right! It always goes bad! You didn’t want me because you just didn’t want to deal with someone who would just fuck up your lives!" He turned and fled, embarrassed at his inability to control these emotions.

Gabriel cried out after Castiel. "No! Of course not! Castiel! Wait!" He tried to follow, but couldn't find the strength.

Lucifer, however, took off immediately. He landed in front of Castiel, catching him in his arms. "Castiel, you need to listen to me. I didn't know about you. I swear. I didn't know. I fell shortly after you were conceived. We didn’t even know he was pregnant. Gabriel couldn't raise you. He was lost at that time. He couldn't raise you without me. He gave you to Michael in hopes that you'd have a better life in Heaven than on Earth."

Castiel shook his head, trying to get away from Lucifer. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He shoved hard against the archangel, not caring about the fact that he was now human.

Lucifer held on to Castiel. "Whatever you think of me, Castiel, know that I am now and have always been proud of you. No matter what happened, you have always tried to do the right thing. You have never run from your mistakes. You've owned up to them and tried to fix them." He tightened his hold, but kept it to where he wouldn't hurt the now human angel.

Castiel finally stopped struggling and clung to the archangel, sobbing uncontrollably. He managed to choke out only a few words. "If you're really my father, then don't abandon me again." He hated being human right now more than ever. He couldn’t control the emotions that ripped through him. The pain of being unwanted and abandoned. The anger at finding out Gabriel didn’t tell him. The fear of knowing he’d gotten his rebellious streak from Lucifer and that he could go the same route. Above all, the absolute terror that he would be abandoned again.

Lucifer hugged Castiel tight. "Never. Never again. If I had known, I would have stayed. I would have done whatever I had to in order to keep you," he whispered before kissing Castiel's forehead. He waited for Castiel to calm down before he pulled back and looked at the former angel. "And if you think you're a fuck up, then you need to take a long look at me. I'm the one that got sent to the Cage, Castiel. You haven't done anything nearly as bad." He smiled faintly when Castiel managed a small smile. "Now, let's go back. Gabriel is beside himself with worry and that's not good for him right now. You're going to be a brother."

Castiel's eyes lit up at hearing Gabriel was pregnant. "I'm happy for both of you." He smiled slightly and wiped his tears away. He felt Lucifer's touch on his cheek and felt the tear tracks disappear and his vision cleared. "Thank you."

Lucifer took Castiel's arm and flew them back. He let Castiel go and watched as Gabriel collapsed in relief. He nodded to Castiel, who went over to Gabriel and knelt beside him. He looked at Michael with a raised brow. "We're not going to have a problem, are we?"

Michael sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked over at Castiel and Gabriel. "I should have forced Gabriel to keep him. I shouldn't have taken him."

Lucifer shook his head. "You did the right thing, Michael." He looked over at his mate and son. "No matter how much he thinks he's messed up, he still understands the big picture better than the rest of us."

Michael watched Lucifer and saw the softness that came over him. "I did my best, Blue. If I had had a mate at that time, I would have passed him off as my own. I put him with two of the most loving angels I knew. I knew he was Gabriel's and, because of that, I knew he was yours. Gabriel wouldn't have had a fledgling with just anyone. Even then, he loved you so completely. Because he loved you, he couldn't keep Castiel. At that time, he was too much a reminder of what Gabriel had lost."

Lucifer looked at Castiel, who hadn't overheard. He looked back at Michael. "So, he grew up thinking someone else were his parents?"

Michael shook his head. "No. We told him his parents were not pair bonded and chose to give him to a bonded pair. He believed it was because they did not wish to bond. He asked when he was young, but lost interest when no one could tell him. I was the only one who knew the truth and he never asked me directly."

"Would you have told him?" Lucifer leaned up against the wall, looking back over at his family. Castiel was in Gabriel's arms, crying once more. Gabriel was rocking him gently and whispering to him.

Michael nodded. "I would have." He looked over at Gabriel and Castiel. "I should have told him a long time ago. He had every right to know who his parents are."

Lucifer frowned at Michael, but nodded. "Were I in your place, I would have done the same." He turned his attention back to Castiel and Gabriel. He saw the spark of Grace in Gabriel reaching out for Castiel, recognizing him as family, even though his Grace was gone. "I wasn't there for him, Michael. Not when it really mattered. I have to make things right."

Michael reached out and put a hand on Lucifer's arm. "You don't have to do this alone, Blue."

Lucifer shook his head. "No. I do." He looked back at Michael. "Had I been there for him, he wouldn't have done this."

Michael smiled sadly. "Lucifer, everything happens for a reason. This was always meant to happen. Nothing you could have done would have prevented it. Castiel was always too much like you. He loves without reservation, perhaps even too much. He also shares your rebellious nature. Under the right circumstances, he could fall harder and worse than you ever did, Blue."

Lucifer sighed and nodded. He pushed away from the wall and went to kneel with Gabriel and Castiel. He put one arm around Gabriel and the other around Castiel. What was left of his wings came out to cover all of them.

Michael watched the three of them, then turned when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked down at Charmeine.

Charmeine looked into Michael's eyes for a moment before speaking. "You want a family like that, don't you?" She tilted her head toward the three on the floor.

Michael sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I do." He took Charmeine's hand. "Maybe, in time, and with luck, we can start a family." He tried to smile, but found he couldn't. Not after Lucifer had made it clear he was going after the source of this spell alone.

Charmeine twined her fingers with Michael's. "If that's what you wish, then we will have a family."

Michael shook his head. "No, Charm. I'm not going to have a family with you if you think you have to. I want us to have a family if you want to as well."

Charmeine chuckled. “I know that, Mike, but I’m also not going to deny you a family. I want time with us alone first.”

Sariel perked up as he listened to Charmeine and Michael. He had his arms around Barakiel and held his mate close to him.

Barakiel kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't even look up at the three angels. He felt Sariel's lips on his neck and tilted his head slightly.

"One day we'll have our own little ones." Sariel moved a hand to Barakiel's abdomen. "Lots of little ones."

Barakiel sighed inwardly and just nodded. He trembled a little and felt Sariel's arms tighten around him.

Michael overheard Sariel's comment and glanced over. He noticed Barakiel's reaction and frowned. He looked down at Charmeine. "I'll be right back." He let her go and walked over to the young pair. "Sariel, may I speak with you?" He didn't wait for a response as he turned and left the room.

Sariel let Barakiel go, watching his mate move away and press into a corner. He frowned, then turned and followed after Michael. He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect being grabbed and shoved up against the wall with a hand around his throat.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Sariel and pushed him harder into the wall. "Let Barakiel decide if he wants children with you, Sariel. He is not yours to control. He is yours to protect. To love." He let Sariel's throat go, but kept him against the wall.

Sariel started to struggle once he could breathe again. He was pulled away from the wall, then shoved back into it.

"Stop it, Sariel," growled Michael. "Stop treating Barakiel as if he's a piece of meat. Have you really learned nothing from watching your parents and his? Charm and myself?" He shook his head with a sigh. "Barakiel is scared of you. He didn't used to be."

Sariel went still then. He looked at Michael, then away. "I don't want him to be scared of me."

"Then love him, Sariel. Don't control him. He's a pure submissive. Any dominant angel would envy you for having him, and every dominate angel and some submissives would react like me upon seeing you mistreating him like you are."

Sariel was silent before looking up at Michael. "He never complained." Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded weak.

Michael sighed and shook his head, letting Sariel go. "He won't. You could beat him within an inch of his human life, and he still wouldn't complain. He loves you, Sariel. Do not doubt that. He loves you with every bit of soul and Grace that he has, but he is also scared of you. He doesn't want to be treated like a piece of meat. When you told him you wanted children, he agreed only because you wanted him to. Didn't you notice his shudder? He doesn't want to have children with you right now."

Sariel sagged against the wall. He looked back toward the room where Barakiel was. "But he's never complained."

Michael took a step back. "Sariel, you have to make this right. Give him space. Don't smother him. Let him make the next move toward you. He will do it, Sariel, but it will be on his own terms. If you continue along the path you are on, your bond will be strained until you lose all sanity." He waited until he saw the realization dawn on the young Nephilim. "Know this, Sariel. I will kill both of you before I allow you to abuse him further." He let his six wings out, even knowing they were not as impressive now as they had been. Only a few golden feathers remained and they had scorch marks on them.

Sariel shrank back at the sight, feeling Michael's Grace pushing against him. "Okay," he whispered softly. "I'll try. I'll try." He felt Michael's Grace turn from threatening to something more loving.

Michael stepped back in and pulled Sariel into a hug. "I want both of you to be happy, Sariel. Let Barakiel be himself and he will come to you willingly. It's hard being young and dominant. I've seen others fall into this pattern and come out the other side torn apart because of it."

Sariel hugged Michael back. Once he was let go, he returned to the room. He saw Lucifer watching him, but gave no sign that he noticed. He didn't approach Barakiel. He just found a place to sit and slid down the wall to the floor.

Michael followed Sariel and returned to Charmeine's side. He waited for her to lean in against him before he wrapped an arm around her. He caught Lucifer's questioning gaze on him and nodded.

Lucifer nodded back before standing. He looked down at Gabriel and Castiel for a moment. He finally turned and went to Sam, pulling him outside before talking to him.

Sariel looked over at Barakiel, still in the corner and watching him warily. He made no move to approach him. He just watched quietly, a silent apology in his eyes.

Barakiel appeared to want nothing to do with the apology. He finally looked away, wiping a tear away. He bit his lower lip. Part of him screamed to go join his mate. The other part was whispering to him that Sariel was just going to push him down below the water line again. He didn't want to drown. He wanted to fly with Sariel.

Lucifer continued walking a little so he was far enough from the room before turning to Sam. He took his hand and gently kissed his wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Castiel. I've known for a while, but then he disappeared. I should have gone to find him."

Sam smiled a bit at the kiss, then frowned as Lucifer spoke. "No, it's okay. I'm not mad, Lu." He lifted his other hand and caressed Lucifer's cheek. "The question now is how do we help Cas?"

Lucifer leaned into the touch. "I want you to help Sariel, actually. He needs guidance. He's mistreating Barakiel. His Grace is overwhelming Barakiel's and he has to stop. I need you to help him."

Sam nodded. "Okay, done, but Cas..."

Lucifer put his hand over Sam's mouth. "Castiel is my responsibility, Sam. Mine alone. I will handle Metatron. He lied to and manipulated Castiel. Had I told Castiel or even been there for him, he wouldn't have been so easily tricked."

Sam reached up and removed Lucifer's hand. "Lu, I don't think you could have stopped this. Metatron would have found someone else. The only thing you would have stopped would have been Castiel's Grace being stolen. He would have suffered the pain of falling then."

Lucifer was silent for a moment before nodding. "I know, but I still have to deal with this alone, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No. Not alone. Never alone." He moved his hand around to the back of Lucifer's neck. "Don't do this alone? Please? If something happened to you, Gabriel and I would not recover. You'd be condemning all of us."

Lucifer looked in Sam's eyes for a long time before finally nodding. "Okay, Sam." He slid his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him in. "Okay. I'll get help before I go."

Sam sighed in relief and closed the distance, pressing his mouth against Lucifer's. After he pulled back, he whispered, "thank you," against Lucifer's ear.

Lucifer smiled slightly as Sam pressed a kiss to his neck, then rested his head against his shoulder. He finally pulled away and led Sam back to the motel room. When he looked around, Sariel and Barakiel were gone, but everyone else was there. Castiel was laying down on the bed with his head in Gabriel's lap. Dean was sitting beside them, keeping an arm around Gabriel, his other hand on Castiel's shoulder. Michael and Charmeine were still against the wall with her cuddling up against him. "Where's the other two?"

"Barakiel came to Sariel. They decided to go talk things over." Michael commented softly. "Castiel cried himself out and is asleep, so be quiet."

Lucifer nodded and let Sam go. He approached Michael. "Sam convinced me that I can't do this alone. I am going after Metatron. I think we need to find all other angels and convince them of what happened."

Michael nodded. "Agreed. Since it's being broadcast that Castiel is to blame," he looked over at the bed, "we know they're going to come for him at some point."

Lucifer looked toward the bed as well. "Then we protect him." He looked back at Michael. "We protect him and we kill Metatron for doing this."

Michael looked back at Lucifer before nodding. "We need backup first. If we go after Metatron without making sure everyone else is safe first, we take a risk."

Lucifer was silent, looking at Gabriel. He felt Sam come up behind him and his arms curling around him. He rested a hand on Sam's arm and leaned back a little against him. "The others will listen to you, Michael. Put out the call? Make sure Metatron can hear you. Maybe he'll realize just how badly he fucked up." He felt Sam's surprise at his choice in words.

Michael's smile grew into a smirk as he nodded. He broadcast the call. It didn't take long before there was a knock at the door. Michael let go of Charmeine and crossed the room. He opened the door and stepped out, Lucifer behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this story. It started taking turns I did not want it to go when I found myself in a dark place. I opted to set it aside until I was in a better place to continue writing on it. Sorry for the ungodly delay and I humbly offer chocolates and pie to gain forgiveness for anyone who has been waiting for an update.

Barakiel stiffened when he heard the call from Michael. He was sitting next to Sariel on a large rock near a waterfall. They had been watching a doe and her fawn as they grazed, completely comfortable around the two Nephilim. He felt Sariel's hand take his and lace their fingers together.

 

"We can go or stay. We already know what it's about, Barakiel." Sariel was clearly trying to be less dominant.

 

"Let's stay." Barakiel leaned in against Sariel and rested his head on his cousin's shoulder. He smiled slightly to himself. "I don't know what Michael said to you, Sar, but I like the change you're trying to make. I already feel safer with you."

 

Sariel tensed a little, then relaxed. "I'm sorry, Barakiel. I didn't see that I was having such a bad effect on you." He sighed, then slipped his arm around his mate. "He told me I was smothering you. He said I needed to back off. I'm trying to do that. I never wanted you to feel that you couldn't be yourself around me. I want to see your smile again. Your real one. Not the one you give to me because you think I want you to smile."

 

Barakiel began to tremble and his eyes teared up. He blinked several times and found it was having the opposite effect. He felt Sariel's hand touch his cheek, wiping away the tears. He tried to smile, but a wounded whimper escaped instead. He tried to smile, but a wounded whimper escaped instead.

 

"Hey, Barakiel, baby, don't cry." Sariel cupped Barakiel's cheek before moving away to kneel in front of him. "Please, don't cry." He looked up at Barakiel and used his other hand to rub over his cousin's thigh.

 

Once the words had been spoken, Barakiel couldn't stop the tears. He let out a wounded sound as they fell. He felt Sariel pulling him down to the ground on to a blanket that hadn't been there before. He was positioned half on top of Sariel with arms around him and his head pillowed on Sariel's chest. He gripped Sariel's shirt tightly as he clung to his mate.

 

Sariel tightened his hold on Barakiel as he let the young man cry. Once the tears were dry, Sariel moved Barakiel to where he was on his side. He moved to lay next to his mate, facing him. His hand stroked over Barakiel's side as they watched each other.

 

Barakiel's eyelids began to droop and became harder to stay open. He yawned before snuggling in closer to Sariel. "Just want to sleep a bit." The words were slurred as his eyes finally closed. His breathing evened out and he relaxed in Sariel's arms.

 

Sariel let Barakiel sleep. He kissed his forehead gently before keeping a silent watch. He felt something nudge his leg and looked down. A brown and grey rabbit looked up at him before darting off. He smiled faintly. He felt Lucifer's Grace seeking him out and let him know where he was.

 

Lucifer landed nearby and took one look at the two teens. He sighed when he saw Barakiel asleep. "Are you two doing okay?"

 

Sariel nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I really didn't know what I was doing to him. I couldn't see it."

 

Lucifer sat down on the large rock studying Sariel carefully. "Michael shared with me what he'd told you. I wanted to make sure you were both okay. I didn't lie to you when I told you you'd been given a wonderful gift in Barakiel. He was made for you just as you were made for him. I believe Father knew that Gabriel needed to decide to have a child before I could have one."

 

"Are you and Papa going to have more kids?" Sariel bit his lip when he realized what he just said.

 

Lucifer laughed softly and shrugged. "I don't know. Gabriel is going to have a fledgling though. I do think I would want to have another child with Sam. As much as I love you and Charm, I would want another child to age slower. Sam needs that. He needs a child that grows human. One that takes more than three years to grow up. You and Barakiel had to be hatched together. You were always meant to be together. Charm had to be hatched when she was. Because of her influence, Michael is happier than I've ever seen him and he will no longer be influenced by those who wanted me dead."

 

Sariel looked up at Lucifer. "I know. I hope Father does let you have a child with Papa that's more human. If anyone deserves that, it's him. Even growing up, I knew he wasn't entirely happy with how quickly we were growing. He'd smile at us when we hit a new milestone, but I could see how miserable he was." He frowned and rubbed Barakiel's back when he shifted position slightly. "I'll pray for you to have a more human child if you wish."

 

Lucifer smiled at Sariel. "Damn, Michael did teach you a lesson. He said he did." He shook his head. "I'd appreciate if you kept this up, Sariel. You've grown up quite a bit in such a short time. You have a lot to live up to with being dominant. It's not something to be ignored or set aside. You have a pure submissive to care for and that alone could be tricky." He watched his son flush and avert his gaze before he spoke again. "Sar, I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. Michael and I are gathering the fallen. We're going to try and convince them that Metatron is responsible for this. Hopefully we can do so and go on the attack."

 

Sariel nodded and looked at Lucifer. "Will you need my help?"

 

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Not with that. I wanted to ask you to stay with Castiel and protect him. I'll let you know when it will happen."

 

Sariel looked away, then nodded. "Oh."

 

Lucifer frowned, then shook his head. "Sariel, what I'm asking you to do is very important. Castiel is your half-brother. His Grace was stolen and I'm going to get it back for him. Right now, he's defenseless. He may be able to fight, but he has no way to defend himself against another angel. I need you to be his protector if I am unable to be.”

 

Sariel looked back at Lucifer and nodded. "Okay." He seemed to accept this. "I'll do what is necessary."

 

Lucifer smiled down at Sariel. "I'm going back. Take care of him, Sariel. I'll make sure Dean knows that you're together and that Barakiel is okay and cared for right now."

 

Sariel smoothed Barakiel's hair back and looked at his sleeping mate. "I do love him. I would do anything for him."

 

Lucifer stood up, looking down at Sariel. "I know." He flew off, leaving them alone.

 

Sariel kissed Barakiel's forehead and rubbed his back gently. He looked up as the doe crossed over and settled down behind Barakiel. He reached out slowly and carefully rubbed the doe's head. Just as he was pulling back, he felt Barakiel shift. He looked down into golden eyes looking back up at him. "Sorry if I woke you."

 

Barakiel shook his head and smiled up at Sariel. "You didn't." He turned to look at the doe. He reached out and rubbed her head gently before she got up and moved on. He turned back to Sariel and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Sariel returned the kiss briefly before pulling back and looking down at Barakiel. "Do you want this?"

 

Barakiel caressed the back of Sariel's neck. "Yes, Sar, I do. I want you. Never doubt that. I just want you to be how you were. I want you to make love to me. I don't want to just be fucked and used." He turned a bright shade of red, but maintained eye contact.

 

Sariel frowned and furrowed his brows. "Barakiel, I am so sorry if I ever made you feel that way." He leaned down and kissed him gently. "Let me make it up to you."

 

Barakiel let out a broken sound, but nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks unbidden and unchecked. Sariel remained gentle and broke Barakiel down. They let out their grace along their wings and neither of them noticed the small pieces of Grace that split off from both of them to settle inside Barakiel.

 

 

Two months later, Barakiel felt sick. He couldn't hold anything down. He tried to hide it from his parents and mate, but when Dean found him curled up on the bathroom floor, moaning softly, he knew he was busted. He felt Dean's hands help him up. Once he was upright, he lurched forward, throwing up again, heaving hard. He heard Dean call for Gabriel and felt when his angelic parent landed on his other side.

 

Gabriel held Barakiel up while Dean got a washcloth and turned on the cold tap. He let his Grace out to soothe his son. He jerked it back when he touched on the new life inside Barakiel. It took a moment for him to recover from the sudden shock before he surrounded Barakiel with his Grace again.

 

Dean ran the cloth over Barakiel's forehead, then rested it on the back of his neck. He looked at Gabriel. "Should I call the doctor?" They had found a local doctor that worked with hunters and had treated the three Nephilim before. He nodded when Gabriel shook his head. "Let's get him to bed then." He waited until Barakiel nodded before helping him up and getting him from the bathroom to his bedroom.

 

Gabriel looked up at Dean. "Could you go get a couple buckets? Just in case?" He waited for Dean to leave before looking at Barakiel, his face unreadable. "You're not sick. You're pregnant."

 

Barakiel gasped and shook his head. "How?" He instinctively rested a hand on his abdomen, lightly stroking. He stared up at Gabriel as if he had all the answers to every single one of his questions.

 

Gabriel leveled a serious look at Barakiel. “You and Sariel shared your Grace, Barakiel. The angel side of you is pregnant. Did you want a child?"

 

Barakiel settled back down and nodded. "I did. I do. I just didn't think I would get pregnant. I mean, I'm a guy." He looked at Gabriel for a moment. "Sorry. I just can't leave this body like you can."

 

Gabriel nodded and smoothed Barakiel's hair back, his features softening as he did so. "We'll figure it out. Dad wouldn't let you get pregnant if you had no way to deliver a child."

 

Barakiel glanced toward the door. "You can't tell Daddy. He'll kill me." He looked back at Gabriel, fear in his eyes.

 

"He won't kill you. He may be angry, but he won't kill you." Gabriel soothed Barakiel with caresses and Grace.

 

Dean came back in with a couple buckets lined with plastic bags. He set them down and waited for a minute before slipping out again. He went to the kitchen and called Sam to see if Sariel was sick.

 

Barakiel waited until Dean had left again before nodding to Gabriel. "I need Sariel. I need to tell him. I don't want to tell Daddy though."

 

Gabriel nodded and rubbed Barakiel's shoulder. "If you want, I'll tell him." He smiled slightly at Barakiel's relieved nod. He looked up as Sariel landed with a soft flutter. He stood up, rubbing Barakiel's back gently before moving away and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

 

Dean looked up from his phone. "Sar isn't sick. I think we need to call..."

 

Gabriel shook his head. "We don't need to call the doctor. I know what's going on, Dean, but I have to warn you now. I will put myself between you and them if necessary." He looked at Dean with a level stare.

 

Dean nodded, confusion creasing his brow. "Okay?"

 

Gabriel reached over and took Dean's hands. "Barakiel is pregnant and he truly believes you're going to kill him."

 

Dean sat still for a long moment, trying to process the news. "Whoa, back up. Barakiel is pregnant? I thought that worked for you because you could leave your vessel. What the hell is he going to do?"

 

Gabriel seemed a little surprised at the lack of threatening behavior. "Umm, I don't know, Dean." He tightened his hands around Dean's. "You seem awfully calm about this."

 

Dean sighed and looked at their hands. "I'm fucking pissed, Gabe. It was bad enough when they bonded. I never expected this from them. Did Sariel force this like he's been doing for a while?"

 

Gabriel shook his head. "Dean, Sariel didn't force Barakiel into this. In fact, Sar has backed off quite a bit." He let go of Dean and stood up. He moved to sit on Dean's lap. "Sar isn't the only one involved in this. You cannot just blame him. Be angry if you must, but not at them. Sure, they're young and stupid. I remember when you were too."

 

Dean sighed and slid his arms around Gabriel. "Yeah, but I didn't go out and get someone pregnant."

 

Gabriel smiled faintly. "No, you didn't. What you did do was abandon your entire life because you loved me. You left your father. You went back and took Sam from him. Look at those choices from an outsider's point of view and tell me that they were completely normal." He watched as Dean sighed. "Dean, Barakiel loves Sariel. Sariel loves Barakiel. They are bondmate to each other and they are pair bound and grace bound. If you deny Barakiel's child, you will alienate both of them. I know you want to hold on to Barakiel still. You want to keep him as that little boy who would climb into your lap and beg for a story. You want to be his protector still. This is all happening too soon, I know. There is something greater at work here. I don't know why Dad made them grow this way. Nephilim have an equal chance at growing like an angel or like a human. All three growing this way is not normal."

 

Dean moved a hand to place it on Gabriel's mouth, stopping him from talking. "Then after you have this fledgling, have another baby with me? Maybe we'll get lucky and have one that grows as a human. I think I need that. I just wanted my little boy to stay little for a while longer." He felt the tears start to fall, then Gabriel's fingers wiping them away.

 

"Dean, I will have as many babies with you as Father lets me have. I promise you that." Gabriel snuggled in against Dean, letting the hunter bury his face against his neck. "I love you, Dean. Always have. Always will." He held Dean as his mate cried. “It’s okay, Dean. It will be okay.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair and kissed his forehead.

 

Dean finally got himself under control and looked up at Gabriel. “If I had my way, I wouldn’t let you stop having my babies.” He let the small smirk show to let his mate know he wasn’t being completely serious.

 

Gabriel chuckled and nodded. “Oh, I know. I wouldn’t want to stop either.” He took Dean’s hand and placed it on his abdomen. “I’ve heard that when a bond is strong, the couple will be blessed.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “And we are blessed, Dean. We are blessed.”

 

Dean leaned in and kissed Gabriel. “Bedroom, Gabe, now.” He wasn’t surprised at the speed in which Gabriel flew them to their bed. What did surprise him was the fact that he was flat on his back, naked, and had an equally naked archangel straddling his hips. He didn’t question it as Gabriel ground down against him. In fact, he only let out a low moan and thrust upward. They were rough with each other that night, but Gabriel healed every little bruise that he left on Dean with a kiss to each one the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned surprise pairings? Here's one of them. I'll bet you can guess the other one now.

Another two months passed with little movement on all sides. Metatron was staying in the background and the angels were fighting amongst themselves. Michael had set up his own faction and had stopped Bartholomew easily. All he had to do was show up and the angel gave up. The freed prisoners, however, posed a problem. They had gotten together and were fighting against Michael. They had also let it known that they were fighting for Metatron, who offered them a place in Heaven if they took care of the three archangels on Earth.

 

Gabriel lay with Dean, watching him sleep. He grumbled as he felt Lucifer pull gently on their bond. He got up, letting Dean continue to sleep. He dressed with a thought and flew next door.

 

Lucifer greeted Gabriel with a kiss and a light touch on his abdomen. He felt the life growing strong there and allowed a soft smile to show. He finally moved away from Gabriel and led him into the kitchen where Sam and Castiel sat at the table.

 

“What’s up?” Gabriel sat down, looking over at the other two, then back up at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer sat down. “Michael found Metatron. He’s hiding in Heaven and we can’t get there. We have to get him to come down here.”

 

Gabriel stiffened slightly. “Why do I not like the sound of this?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Because we think that he’ll come down if I’m captured. He’s trying to make me into the enemy.”

 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, not the enemy, but a rallying point for those angels who are against Metatron’s idea of order.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Exactly, his enemy.”

 

Sam shook his head and rested a hand on Castiel’s arm. “I still say this is a bad idea.”

 

Gabriel nodded to Sam. “Yeah, so do I. There’s no guarantee Metatron will come down here. He may just have Cas taken up there.”

 

Lucifer nodded once. “And Michael and I have considered that. We’re both willing to give him just a touch of our Grace so we can follow him. Not enough to be detected, but just enough that we can follow him no matter where he’s taken.”

 

Gabriel looked at Lucifer through haunted eyes. “Blue, I gave him up once. Don’t make me do that again?” Tears began to fill his eyes and he had to look away.

 

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. No one moved at the table for a moment until Lucifer spoke again. “Gabriel, I know how you feel. I truly do. I don’t like this plan any more than you do. Michael and Castiel came up with it without my say so. Neither of them are backing down.”

 

Gabriel slid his hand across the table and took Castiel’s hand. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Castiel smiled faintly as his hand was taken. He closed his fingers around Gabriel’s hand lightly. “I know, but it is the best plan we have.”

 

“You could be killed.” Gabriel’s voice broke on the last word. He swallowed hard and looked away. “I know I’m just a submissive and what I say has little weight.” He looked up at Castiel as he felt the tug on his hand. “No, stop. It’s true. Most submissives have never had much say in things and you know that’s true.” He tightened his hold on Castiel’s hand. “I might have been able to change Lucifer’s mind, but I know I hold no chance to change yours.” He sighed and let go then. “If you do this, please, be careful.”

 

Castiel stood and went around the table. He pulled Gabriel up from his chair and hugged him tightly. “I will always value what you say, Gabriel. Always.” He took a deep breath. “But I made this mess. I have to do this.” He let Gabriel go. “And I will be careful. Michael and Lucifer will be able to find me and get to me no matter where they take me. Neither of them would ever let anything happen to me.”

 

Gabriel seemed surprised by the sudden hug, but leaned into it. He nodded after he was released, then looked to Lucifer for confirmation when Castiel fell silent. He saw Lucifer’s nod and looked back to Castiel. “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around himself and sat back down with a gasp.

 

Lucifer knelt next to Gabriel. “What is it?” He frowned as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

 

“Your fledgling has decided it’s time.” Gabriel snarled at Lucifer. He let out a low keen and hunched over, rocking slightly in the chair.

 

Lucifer was quick to get Gabriel back to his home, much to Dean’s sleepy shock. The minute Lucifer landed, Gabriel let out a shout. He got Gabriel into bed and spoke to Dean. “He’s in labor. It’s a bit early.”

 

Dean nodded and sat up. “Dude, I’m not dressed.” He muttered a quick thanks when Lucifer barely looked at him and dressed him with a thought. He got up and started for the door. He looked back at Lucifer. “Take care of him.”

 

Lucifer brushed Gabriel’s hair back from his forehead before nodding to Dean. “I always do. Go see if you can talk sense into Castiel.” He turned back to Gabriel, letting his pair bound mate grip one of his hands while he used the other to soothe the archangel.

 

Dean frowned, but nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He hurried next door to find Sam and Castiel sitting at the table. He joined them just as Sam got up and poured a cup of coffee. He took the offered cup with a small smile. “Lucifer said I needed to talk sense into you?” He frowned at Castiel.

  
Castiel frowned back at Dean. “How can you be so calm?” He narrowed his eyes as he watched Dean from across the table.

 

Michael landed in the middle of the kitchen before Dean could respond. “Ready?”

 

Castiel shook his head to Michael. “Gabriel is in labor.”

 

Michael stiffened. “It’s too early. They said he was only carrying one.”

 

Dean went cold inside as he stared, first at Castiel, then at Michael. “I’m missing something. What am I missing?”

 

Michael turned a pained look on Dean. “Gabriel may lose the fledgling.”

 

Castiel spoke softly, not looking at Dean. “If he does, there’s a fifty percent chance that he, too, will be lost.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he had to remember how to breathe. Once he did, he was on his feet and sprinting for home, ignoring all the calls for him to stop and wait.

 

Michael caught Dean two paces from the bedroom door. “Dean, stop. If Lucifer is not within his vessel, then you could be irreparably harmed.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t care! Let me go!” He tried to push past Michael, reaching for the door. “I have to be with him!”

 

From behind the door, Lucifer’s voice sounded. “Let him in, Michael. I’m not the one who has to be out of my vessel.”

 

Michael let Dean go and Dean burst through the door. Gabriel, still in his vessel, was curled up on the bed, gasping and moaning with the strain he was under. He focused on Dean and held out a hand to him.

 

Dean crossed the room and took Gabriel’s hand. He couldn’t speak, but the fear in his eyes told both archangels that he knew what was going on.

 

Gabriel sat up as much as he could. “Dean, listen to me. Yes, this is early. Yes, I could lose this fledgling.” He shook his head as Dean started to say something. “But my connection to you will keep me grounded. It has to.” He let out a cry as the labor pains hit him again.

 

Lucifer flinched at the sound, but kept hold of Gabriel’s other hand. He looked up at Michael, “Are any of the healers left?”

 

Michael nodded and flew off. When he returned, he had a young girl in tow. She looked to be maybe eleven or twelve, but with ancient eyes. She looked at Gabriel and immediately went to his side. He had passed out while Michael was away and both Lucifer and Dean looked terrified.

 

Lucifer was pushed aside. “Mariel, please. You have to save him. We can’t lose him.”

 

The girl looked up at Lucifer, then over at Dean. She nodded slightly. “I’ll do what I can. Right now, I need everyone out.”

 

Lucifer crossed over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the hunter’s back against his chest. “I trust her, Dean. Mariel is our best healer.” He was relieved when Dean stopped struggling and allowed Lucifer to pull him out of the room. “She has to leave her vessel to coax Gabriel from his.”

 

Dean whimpered, but nodded. Once the door was closed, he turned in Lucifer’s arms and held on tight. It was the one link he had to Gabriel right now. He didn’t question how right it felt to be in the unfamiliar arms. “I can’t feel him, Luce.”

 

Lucifer nodded slightly. “I know. He’s shielding you right now. If it reaches a point that you can sense him, he’s truly unconscious and we should worry then.” He let Dean hold on to him for a moment longer before slowly pulling away. He took Dean to his house, hoping Sam could help.

 

Sam was on his feet the minute Lucifer arrived with Dean. “What’s going on?”

 

Lucifer gently pushed Dean into a chair and went to get him a fresh cup of coffee. “Our best healer is with Gabriel right now. Michael is staying at their house so he can let me know if anything changes.” He set the mug down in front of Dean.

 

Dean curled his fingers around the mug on instinct, but did nothing else. When Lucifer pulled a chair around to sit next to him, and when he felt Lucifer’s arm around him, he half collapsed against the archangel, suddenly in tears. “I can’t lose him.”

 

Lucifer shifted position so Dean could lean against him better. He looked up at Sam, a little lost at how best to act. He was relieved when Sam showed him through their bond what to do. He tightened his hold on Dean and took him to the guest room. He got Dean to lay down on the bed before he settled down as well.

 

Dean whimpered a little. The body next to him felt wrong because it wasn't Gabriel, yet it felt so right. He didn’t question it when arms wrapped around him. He remembered a time before their children had been born. A time when he’d felt this body against him before. Oh, yes, when Gabriel had fought Castiel. Lucifer had held him and comforted him. He instinctively sought out the cool comfort, pressing his face against Lucifer's neck while he cried.

 

Lucifer held Dean once again, covering him with what remained of his wings. He gently rubbed Dean’s back, letting him cry. When Dean finally fell silent, Lucifer realized that it was because the hunter had fallen asleep.

 

Dean woke with a start five hours later and pulled away from Lucifer. He blinked several times before looking at the clock. “Shit. Sorry. Didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

 

Lucifer shook his head. “It’s fine, Dean. If I had been bothered by it, I would have left.”

  
Dean nodded and sat up, stretching a bit. “Any news?”

 

“No. I would have woken you if there were.” Lucifer reached out and rested his hand on Dean’s arm. “You’re still tired, Dean.”

 

Dean pulled away. “Why are you doing this?” He turned to look at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer sighed and leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows to keep from laying down. “Because Gabriel is my mate too. We are both scared right now and both Sam and I figured you’d better accept comfort from me rather than him at the moment.”

 

Dean took a minute to consider this. He knew that neither Sam nor Gabriel would be with Lucifer if he were dangerous. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing, Luce. Gabe’s life is in danger!”

 

Lucifer sat up and rested a hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean, listen to me. While Gabriel has shielded you, he hasn’t shielded me. His knowing that we are together right now is helping him more than anything. He knows that I’m watching over you. He also knows that you’re allowing it.”

 

Dean frowned. “I shouldn’t be.” He didn’t look at Lucifer. “I should be there with Gabe. So should you.”

 

Lucifer moved to sit behind Dean. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to be by his side right now. However, you can’t. Gabriel wants me with you more than he needs me to be with him. When it comes down to it, Dean, Gabriel would give me up for you and you alone.”

 

Dean stood up, then turned to look down at Lucifer. “So you stayed with me to make sure he keeps coming back to you?”

 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, Dean, I didn’t. I stayed because you needed me to.” He sighed. “I was going to check on Gabriel while you slept, but you clung to me. Sam tried to take over, but you weren’t going to accept that. You needed _me_ , Dean.” He watched as the shock took over. “You needed me, so I stayed.”

 

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. “No. I don’t. Go be with Gabriel, but keep me in the loop.” He started to turn away.

 

Lucifer reached out and caught Dean’s arm. He stood up and turned Dean so he could make eye contact. “This isn’t unheard of, Dean. It’s called a Triad. It can happen when an angel makes a pair bond and grace bond to only one other angel, and has a bondmate.”

 

Dean looked away. “Let me go, man.” He shook his head.

 

Lucifer sighed, but let go of Dean. “Please, Dean. Accepting this could give Gabriel the strength he needs to…” He shook his head and sat back down.

 

“Needs to what?” Dean’s hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

Lucifer looked at Dean’s hands, then up at him. “Gabriel is dying, Dean. That’s why he’s shielding you.” He watched Dean with haunted eyes. “He doesn’t want you to feel it.”

 

Dean swallowed hard, then shook his head and ran from the room. He got as far as the front hallway before Michael caught him. “I have to get to him!”

 

Michael shook Dean lightly. “What do you think you can do, Dean? You go in there and you will end up dead. Mariel is with him and neither of them are in vessels right now. Gabriel, you can see, Mariel, you can’t.”

 

Lucifer joined them, but stayed silent. He looked at Michael and mouthed the word ‘triad’ to him. He saw Michael’s slight nod.

 

Dean stopped struggling. “I can’t let him be alone. I can’t.”

 

Michael didn’t let Dean go. “You can help him, Dean. You, Gabriel, and Lucifer have formed a Triad without even knowing it.”

 

Lucifer felt Sam’s questioning of it. He shared with Sam how Dean was attracted to him without Gabriel’s influence, and how it was returned. He also shared how they had danced around each other because of Sam’s presence. It was bad enough that Sam shared Lucifer with Gabriel, but Lucifer would be damned if he dragged Dean into the equation too.

 

Sam approached as quietly as possible. He took Lucifer’s hand and nodded to him. He smiled faintly and let Lucifer see that he was also attracted to Gabriel and wanted the quirky little archangel to pull through this. If Lucifer needed to seduce Dean to form some three way bond, he was fine with that. But he had to have the same chance later with Gabriel.

 

Lucifer took in a sharp breath and nodded to Sam. He approached and gently pulled Dean from Michael’s grasp. “Dean, it’s okay.”

 

Sam watched silently before lightly touching Dean’s arm and nodding to him, letting him know that he knew what was going on and it was okay with him. He saw Dean’s surprise that quickly melted to thanks. When Dean nodded, he watched as Lucifer led him away, back to the guest room.

 

Lucifer gently pushed Dean down to sit on the bed. He climbed on the bed and sat next to him. “Dean, in times like these, it’s always the angel that cares for the human soul. If we bond, it would be soul to Grace, but not as deep as the one you have to Gabriel. I will hold no influence over you, but I will be able to get you through this and any other hard times that come.”

 

Dean felt as Lucifer settled down behind him and closed his eyes as hands, not Gabriel’s, caressed his shoulders and arms. The touch was cooler, but still pleasant.

 

“I won’t lie, Dean. You are amazing to behold.” Lucifer kept his touches light and confined to Dean’s arms and shoulders. “And I have been attracted to you for some time.”

 

“But, Sam…” Dean started to speak, but was cut off by two fingers on his lips.

 

“Sam knows, Dean. I would never touch you this way unless I had already spoken to both Sam and Gabriel first and they agreed to this.” Lucifer moved slightly and ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders down his chest. “I’ve wanted to get you alone to talk about this, but I never would have without everyone knowing.”

 

Dean’s breath caught and he clenched his jaw to keep from reacting. “Then why hasn’t this come up before?”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Because Gabriel and I agreed that we would not do this to either you or Sam.”

 

Dean allowed a nod, but didn’t speak. Lucifer’s hands were too distracting and he needed to stay focused. He was worried about Gabriel. He started to pull away, but the hands on him held firm.

 

Lucifer chuckled at the lack of a verbal response. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s neck becoming serious. “Dean, I have to know. Do you want this? Want me?”

 

Dean let out a sharp hiss at the touch of cool lips against his skin. He was silent for a moment longer before he had to answer, just to make sure his voice wouldn't break. “Yes, damn it, yes, I want you. I’ve wanted you since you bound to Gabe.” He hated himself for admitting it. He hated the situation even more. Here he was, allowing himself to be distracted and seduced while Gabriel lay dying next door.

 

Lucifer pulled back and moved so he could push Dean down on the bed. He straddled Dean’s hips and leaned over him. “And that was the beginning of the Triad,” he said softly before sealing their lips together, letting his Grace trickle through in the kiss.

 

Dean was about to speak, opening his mouth at the same second Lucifer had kissed him. He just groaned into the kiss and curled one hand around the back of Lucifer’s head, soft strands of blond hair tangling in between his fingers. He went on instinct, letting Lucifer lick into his mouth, just as he accepted the tendril of Grace given to him.

 

Lucifer slid his hands over Dean’s arms, then sides, removing both of their clothes with a thought. He rocked his hips, letting his erection slide against Dean’s. He heard the growl of approval from the hunter underneath him as hips bucked up against him. He broke the kiss, sliding down Dean’s body, pressing soft kisses to his neck and chest.

 

Dean’s fingers slid through Lucifer’s short hair as he tried to grab the soft strands. He whimpered then as the archangel’s mouth latched on to a nipple, arching upward into the hands that caressed his hips. He found himself pushed down on the mattress and unable to even squirm.

 

Lucifer smiled slightly at the growl from Dean. He slid further down, holding Dean against the bed. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Dean.” He smirked at the confused look before taking Dean in his mouth.

 

Dean let out a long groan that turned into a half shout as Lucifer started sucking on him. He tried to buck upward, but still couldn’t move. He felt when one hand disappeared from his hip and tried to squirm away when he felt a fingertip against his entrance.

 

Lucifer didn’t press his finger in. He just teased the puckered opening. He looked up at Dean, begging him with a look to trust him. When Dean calmed down and nodded, he let Dean’s length slip from his mouth as he sat back and pushed Dean’s legs up. “I’m not going to fuck you, Dean, not unless you want me to. You’re too dominant for me to just take you. Just trust me.”

 

Dean tensed at the actions, but relaxed again at the words. He watched as Lucifer settled down between his spread legs. He expected that mouth on his cock again and was a little surprised to feel a tongue on his balls. He was even more surprised when the tongue ran downward and began to lick at his hole.

 

Lucifer smiled to himself as he heard the moan that was torn from Dean. He felt Dean’s hands take over in holding his legs back. He curled his hand around Dean’s cock and started a slow stroking rhythm. He began to gently press his tongue against Dean’s hole, slowly working him loose.

 

Dean felt when that tongue slipped inside him. He whimpered and squirmed. He growled when that tongue started to retreat. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare stop!” His breath was torn from his lungs as Lucifer shoved his tongue in further. A bottle of lube appeared on his stomach next to Lucifer’s hand. He didn’t have to ask what it meant. He opened the bottle.

 

Lucifer was a little surprised when Dean slicked up one of his fingers. He wasn’t going to question it though. He had made sure to get flavored lube and was happy about that choice now as he slid a finger in beside his tongue.

 

Dean let his head fall back against the pillow. He couldn’t speak and had forgotten how to breathe. When Lucifer’s finger found his prostate, he let out a shout and took several gasping breaths. He was unprepared for Lucifer’s continued massage of that spot. He let out a keening sound and reached down with one hand. “Luce, please!”

 

Lucifer chuckled and pulled back to look at Dean. “Please what?”

 

Dean whimpered at the loss of the talented tongue. “Fuck me, just fuck me.” He watched as Lucifer took the lube and coated his fingers again. He felt two slide into him and he fought to stay relaxed.

 

Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s left thigh. “Dominant enough for the least submissive among us, but you submit so quickly to one of the most dominant. You are so beautiful like this, Dean. You truly are.”

 

Dean wriggled a little and felt the full body blush spread over him. He was about to reply when Lucifer’s fingers found what they were looking for. He let out a shout and promptly forgot what he was going to say.

 

Lucifer chuckled and slipped a third finger in. He let his grace slip out just enough to touch Dean’s soul. He let Dean feel Gabriel’s pleased shock, but irritation that he wasn’t wedged securely between his two mates. He smirked at Dean’s shaky laugh, then slipped his fingers out. He slid up Dean’s body and positioned himself, nudging against Dean’s stretched hole. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, now come on and fuck me.” Dean rocked his hips and was rewarded with Lucifer sliding into him. Once he was filled completely, he felt something click and he could feel Lucifer as he felt Gabriel. He clung to the archangel, arms and legs wrapped around him.

 

Lucifer kept enough sense to collect the energy buildup and send it to bolster Gabriel. Once he could feel the panic in Gabriel subside and knew he would be okay, he focused on Dean, thrusting into him and enjoying every sound the hunter made. He slid his hand between them and began to stroke Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Dean shuddered and cried out and he felt warm wetness cover his fingers. His own orgasm was ripped from him and he spilled out into Dean.

 

Dean felt Lucifer slip out and collapse to the side. He turned slowly and pressed himself up against Lucifer. He reached over and took hold of his new mate’s hand. He rested his head on Lucifer’s chest and felt his other arm pull him closer.

 

“Gabriel will be okay, Dean. He will be. We strengthened him enough. I made sure of it.” Lucifer gently rubbed Dean’s back.

 

“I felt him through you, didn’t I?” Dean tried not to yawn. He wasn’t really sleepy, but he was tired.

 

“Mmm,” hummed Lucifer. “Yes, you probably did.” He looked down at Dean.

 

Dean closed his eyes. “He was irritated that he wasn’t between us.”

 

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “Yes, he was. I promised him that he would be right where he wanted to be next time.” He waved a hand and cleaned both of them up and covered them with the comforter.

 

Dean hummed softly. “Yeah. But next time, Luce, I’m fucking you.”

 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “You’re dominant, Dean, but not that dominant. Maybe, in time, I’ll let you, but not next time. Don’t worry, though. I don’t expect you to spread your legs and take it every time. In fact, if Gabriel is with us, I won’t expect it at all. You and I would be too focused on Gabriel.”

 

Dean frowned, but nodded. “I don’t really understand the whole dominant and submissive thing, well, not your variety of it anyway.”

 

Lucifer looked down at Dean, then nodded. “It is somewhat different. Angels are either dominant or submissive, but to varying degrees. Gabriel is the least submissive. I’m one of the most dominants. Only Raphael was more dominant. But as you may have guessed, I do not like giving orders. I always left that to Michael. He may be submissive, but he is still in charge.”  
  
“Wait, Michael is submissive?” Dean looked surprised by this revelation.

 

Lucifer nodded slightly. “Yes. Charm is dominant. She’s not a strong Dominant and Michael is no weak submissive. He’s maybe a step behind Gabriel. All in all, they’re fairly even.”

 

“You called Barakiel a pure submissive once?” Dean shifted position slightly, getting more comfortable.

 

Lucifer nodded. “Because he is. He will do whatever Sar wants him to do. It’s why I’ve been so hard on Sar recently. He has to stop treating Barakiel as a piece of ass and start treating him right. Michael talked to him, acting as a dominant would. He managed to get Sar to open his eyes. So far, Sar has been good to Barakiel.”

 

Dean yawned again, then nodded. “Good. I’d hate to have to kill Sar. No offense.” He closed his eyes and curled in tighter against Lucifer. His mind was mapping the differences, but he didn’t feel awkward or bad. He felt right.

 

Lucifer let Dean get settled. “I already told Sar I’d stand back. Sam agreed after hearing me out.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Sleep. I’ll wake you if anything changes.”

 

Dean barely nodded before slipping off to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some pure unadulterated porn! I swear there's plot in here. It's just extremely well hidden at the moment. Short chapter, I know.

Lucifer gently shook Dean awake after two hours. He smiled at the muttered complaint. “Dean, Gabriel’s had the eggs. There were three. That’s why things went wrong.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and blinked up at Lucifer. “Wha?”

 

Lucifer stood up, dressing himself and Dean with a thought. “Angels might have twins, but that’s rare. Triplets are extremely rare and the angel normally does not survive the delivery.” He waited for Dean to get up and join him before holding out a hand. When it was taken, he flew them both to Gabriel and Dean’s bedroom.

 

Gabriel was curled around three small brightly colored eggs. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. Mariel was seated on the edge of the bed, one small hand pressed against Gabriel’s back. She looked up when Lucifer and Dean arrived. “It was your Triad that gave him a means to survival.”

 

Lucifer nodded and let Dean go. He watched the human climb on the bed with Gabriel. “I believe Father did this on purpose.”

 

Mariel stood and crossed to the door. “I doubt He would have done this. It may have been the effects of the fall that caused this. I believe they may be identical as the shells all look the same.”

 

Lucifer looked down at the child vessel. “Mariel, Father had to have known about the Triad and that we were attempting to ignore it. I wouldn’t put it past Him to do that.”

 

Mariel shrugged a small shoulder and looked back at Gabriel. “Time will tell, I suppose. You are lucky to have them.” She turned back to Lucifer. “I have to discuss things with Michael. If you’re going after Metatron, you may need a healer.” She left the room without another comment.

 

Lucifer watched her go before closing the door. He crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, resting a hand on Gabriel’s back.

 

Dean looked up at the blond archangel. “You can snap a bigger bed in here and join us.” He saw the start of an argument form and shook his head. “Correction, you will snap up a bigger bed and join us.” His eyes dared the archangel to contradict him.

 

Lucifer didn’t question, complain, or try to change Dean’s mind. He allowed the weaker dominant human to give the order with a hint of amusement. He snapped up a bigger bed and slid in behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, and wings around Dean as well.

 

Gabriel came back to awareness slowly. He started to stretch out and realized there were two people in the bed and the bed had gotten larger. He opened his eyes and saw Dean in front of him, curled up around the eggs as much as he was. He reached around behind him and felt the cool skin of his pair bound mate. He allowed a small smile as he relaxed, pressing back against Lucifer and caressing Dean’s arm.

 

Dean opened his eyes and watched Gabriel. He shifted position enough to lean in and kiss his angel. When he pulled back, he noticed Lucifer awake and watching them. He pulled back, his face starting to burn. He reached down and gently caressed one of the eggs.

 

Gabriel smirked at Dean’s reaction. He twisted slightly and reached back, curling his hand around Lucifer’s neck. He pulled the blond down into a searing kiss, letting a little whimper loose in the process.

 

Lucifer smiled into the kiss, catching on to what Gabriel is attempting to do. He tightened his hold around Gabriel’s waist and rocked his hips forward, pressing his hardening length against the curve of Gabriel’s ass.

 

Dean swallowed hard as he watched the two angels. He shifted position, readjusting himself in his jeans. “Umm… not that I’m not enjoying this, because I am, but I don’t think this is the appropriate time?” When the two angels broke apart and looked at him, he pointed down at the three eggs between him and Gabriel.

 

Gabriel nodded and silently called for Michael. The eldest archangel was quick to respond, completely unsurprised by the scene before him He smiled very slightly, pleased to see the triad together. He was even more pleased to take the three eggs to care for. When Michael had left, Gabriel reached over and hooked his fingers through Dean’s belt loops and tugged hard, pulling him the short distance across the bed.

 

Lucifer waited until Dean was pressed up against Gabriel. He then pressed up against Gabriel, rocking his hips again. “Tell us what you want, Gabriel.” He heard the soft whimper and nipped Gabriel’s neck lightly.

 

Dean ran his hand over Gabriel’s side, down to his hip. He pulled Gabriel against him, feeling Lucifer slide closer as well.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and let his head fall forward against Dean’s shoulder. He tried to hold still, but couldn’t stop the rocking of his hips. There wasn’t much room to move. “I just want both of you.” He whimpered as Lucifer stripped him with a thought. “I’ve wanted both of you here for a while.”

 

Lucifer hummed softly against Gabriel’s neck. He had left himself and Dean dressed. “I know, love, but who do you want in you right now?”

 

Gabriel clung to Dean and pushed back against Lucifer. “I don’t care. Flip a coin. But if someone doesn’t fuck me soon, I’m going to… Oh fuck!” He arched his back and cried out as cool, slick fingers slid into him without any pretense.

 

Dean moved then to roll Gabriel on his back. He shared a brief moment of eye contact with Lucifer that ended in both of them smirking. He settled back down on Gabriel’s left, while Lucifer was on the right. He kept his touches light and teasing, listening to Gabriel’s whimpers and soft moans.

 

Between Lucifer and Dean, they broke Gabriel down to a whimpering and writhing mess. They moved according to some unspoken agreement, Dean laying on his back and Gabriel being pulled on top of him. Lucifer steadied Gabriel while Dean slid inside the archangel. Gabriel’s back bowed as he let out a shout of pleasure and approval.

 

Lucifer kept a hand on both Gabriel and Dean as he watched them together. He finally slid his hand lower along Gabriel’s back until he could slide a finger inside him next to Dean’s cock. He heard both of them moan. When he slid a second in, he got a shout from Gabriel and smirked as the other's angel's wings let out a quick, uncontrolled flap in response.

 

Dean nodded to Lucifer and Gabriel managed to choke out a few words. “Oh fuck, Blue, yes, oh fuck yes, do it.” Gabriel cried out, his wings trembling uncontrollably, as a third finger slipped into him. His head fell forward, his face pressed against Dean’s neck. He tried to be patient, but couldn’t stop the rocking of his hips.

 

Lucifer slid his fingers out and moved between Dean’s legs. He lined up and slowly pushed in next to Dean. He slid one hand over Gabriel’s back, his other finding Dean’s hand and twining their fingers together.

 

Gabriel let his wings out and groaned as Lucifer gripped the base of one tightly. He trembled between them, finally where he had wanted to be since he had bonded with Dean and found Lucifer again. When he had realized they were a Triad, it had taken everything to keep from pushing Dean into this. He was brought back from his thoughts when they both began to move in him. He let out a soft cry and rocked his hips unable to do anything else.

 

Dean was the first to lose control. He was, after all, only human. His fingers tightened around Lucifer’s and his other hand gripped Gabriel’s hip tightly as he spilled out inside his lover. He went limp underneath Gabriel, trusting the two angels above him to not crush him. He watched as Gabriel continued to writhe and moan while Lucifer was thrusting deep inside him. He slid his hand between him and Gabriel and started stroking his cock.

 

Gabriel jerked his hips once, then twice, then came over Dean’s hand and stomach. He arched back into Lucifer as his Grace escaped and washed over both his lovers.

 

Lucifer tried to hold on to his own Grace when Gabriel’s orgasm triggered his own. His wings flared out and he could tell that he wasn’t completely successful in keeping it all hidden. Dean was staring at him in awe, and he wasn’t harmed. He didn’t dare let any more out than what little had escaped. He pulled himself back in once he could. He pulled out of Gabriel and collapsed to the side, pulling Gabriel off of Dean as well.

 

Gabriel came back to his vessel and whimpered as he was moved. He was still for a moment before he finally stretched out. He let out a soft moan and curled up against Dean while reaching behind him and pulling Lucifer up against him.

 

The three of them lay there for a while before Lucifer finally got up and got dressed. He looked down at Gabriel and Dean for a moment before leaving to find Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later, Lucifer found Michael babysitting the three eggs in the room he shared with Charmeine. She had cooed over them and immediately built a small nest from blankets. She curled up with the eggs and Michael watched her before he joined her. They would hatch at any time and Charmeine had been pestering Michael for the past month for a family of their own. Lucifer wasn't sure, but he had his suspicions that Charm might be pregnant.

Lucifer found them that way when he returned from a scouting mission, both curled up around the eggs, Charmeine asleep with her head on Michael’s chest. He smirked at Michael, then shook his head. “Sam around?”

Michael shrugged his free shoulder. “I haven’t seen him, no, but I’ve also been in here.”

Lucifer nodded and left the room, walking through the house. He heard the water running and sent in a touch of Grace to find Sam in the shower. He knocked on the door and smirked at the small squeal that sounded. He opened the door just as Sam stuck his head out from behind the curtain.

Sam grinned when he realized who it was. He got back under the warm spray. He heard Lucifer shuffling in the room and knew what he was up to when he felt cool air, then a cool body pressed up behind his own. “Everything calmed down then?”

Lucifer hummed and nodded, kissing Sam’s neck lightly. “Give it a few days, then you can have your chance with Gabriel. Dean’s okay with it.” He felt Sam’s nod, then pulled back as Sam turned in the shower to face him. 

Sam kissed Lucifer for a long moment before finishing his shower and shutting the water off. He climbed out and grabbed a towel. He watched Lucifer move from the shower. “You seem different.”

Lucifer raised a brow, then shrugged. “It’s probably the Triad that you’re sensing. If Gabriel and I are a part of two Triads, then Metatron won’t stand a chance.” He dried and dressed himself with a thought.

Sam shook his head. “Cheater. I was looking forward to you trying to figure out the towel again.”

Lucifer smirked, kissed Sam on the tip of his nose, and left the bathroom. He went into the kitchen to start a meal for those who needed to eat, pausing when he heard Sariel and Barakiel in the living room. He moved silently to stand in the doorway. He didn’t hide himself.

Barakiel had taken to wearing sweatpants and big shirts. He didn’t know how to hide the pregnancy and it was showing. He was laying on the couch with his head in Sariel’s lap. “But how am I going to deliver?”

Sariel shook his head and ran his fingers through Barakiel’s hair. “One thing at a time, love.”

Barakiel sighed. “We nearly lost Gabriel, Sar. We almost lost him because he almost couldn’t deliver.”

Sariel caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Lucifer watching them. He looked back down at Barakiel. “Gabriel went into early labor, love. He was able to deliver and came through fine. You know as well as I do that Father would not have allowed you to get pregnant if you couldn’t deliver.” He looked at Lucifer, eyes begging for help in reassuring his mate.

Barakiel sighed again and shook his head. “Sar, I’m not an angel. I can’t leave my body the way that Gabriel can.”

Lucifer came into the room, letting himself be heard. He knelt by the couch, taking Barakiel’s hand in his. “Listen to Sar. He’s right. Father would not have let you become pregnant if you had no way to deliver. He may come help you himself when it is your time.” He placed a hand just above Barakiel’s abdomen, not quite touching.

Barakiel was a little surprised to see Lucifer there, but he took it in stride. He pressed upward a little, letting Lucifer’s outstretched hand touch his belly. When he relaxed, he felt Lucifer’s cool hand gently stroking over the bump. “I can’t hide it. I don’t know how.”

Sariel shook his head. “I told you, love, you’re beautiful no matter what.”

Lucifer nodded to Barakiel. “I know. I can’t teach you, either. It’s just something that’s known.”

Barakiel sighed with a nod. “When do you think I’ll go into labor?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t know, Barakiel. You’re at six months. Angels normally have their eggs around now. I don’t know if it will be angel or human.”

Barakiel shifted position to lie on his side. “But how do I know which way it will go?”

Lucifer focused his Grace on Barakiel, a light shining from his hand. He reached in gently and found the shell. He was about to pull back when he sensed the second one. He blinked in surprise, then looked at Barakiel with a small, soft smile. “You’ll have eggs.”

Sariel picked up on it immediately. “Eggs?” He looked down at Barakiel as it dawned on his mate.

Lucifer nodded. “There are two. I would prepare for any day now.”

Barakiel nodded with a small smile. He rested his hand on his belly and rubbed gently. “What does it feel like? I mean, you had two?”

Lucifer leaned back on his heels and nodded. “I did. It’s not pleasant, but I was able to leave my vessel. Inside the vessel it feels like really bad cramps. Outside, it feels like something is tearing your Grace apart. Once the eggs are laid, there’s no more pain. Just a feeling of accomplishment, love, and protectiveness for the eggs and for your mate. You won’t want anyone but Sariel near them at first, but hopefully you will accept the rest of your family to be around them as well.”

Barakiel looked up at Sariel, then back to Lucifer. “I would let you be there.”

Lucifer smiled and stood up. “Thank you.” He ruffled Sariel’s hair, smirking at the annoyed grumble. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He left the two of them alone, returning to the kitchen. He started looking through the cabinets to see what there was to make.

Sam came into the kitchen, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. He glanced at the counter and saw the makings for pizza and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. “Pizza?” When Lucifer hummed and nodded, Sam started to measure out the flour to make the dough.

Lucifer was about to start slicing some pepperoni when the cry from the living room cut through the air. He dropped the knife and flew into the room, ignoring the rule about no flying in the house.

Barakiel was curled up, eyes screwed shut and whimpering. Sariel looked up as Lucifer landed. He shook his head helplessly.

Lucifer knelt beside Barakiel and touched his side lightly. He flinched and nodded. “I did say any time, but I didn’t think it would be in five minutes time.” He looked up and nodded to Sam, who was standing in the doorway. “Let’s get you upstairs.” He took hold of Barakiel’s arm and flew up the stairs to Sariel’s bedroom.

Sariel was quick to follow, climbing in the bed with his mate to cuddle and console. “So what now?”

Lucifer shook his head and gave Sariel a helpless look. “I don’t know, Sar. We wait and see.” He sat on the edge of the bed and held Barakiel’s hand.

Five hours later, Barakiel was no closer to an answer and was becoming frustrated. “I can’t do this. Just make it go away.” He screamed as a strong contraction hit.

Lucifer had called for Mariel, but the angel had not arrived. Michael was out looking for her, or for any other healer. Lucifer had checked the positioning of the eggs and had found no escape for them. He began to pray for help.

Dean had joined them four hours ago. He was pacing the room and wincing at every cry from Barakiel. He finally couldn’t handle it anymore with the screaming. He shook his head and left the room. When he got downstairs, Sam handed him a beer. He took it and winced as another cry sounded from upstairs.

Sam looked up the stairs and sighed. He guided Dean to the kitchen and shoved him into a chair. “I know.” 

Dean jumped when Michael showed up in the kitchen. He looked up at the archangel. “Tell me you found someone.”

Michael nodded once. “I found someone. Well, I was found.” He glanced up the stairs, then motioned toward the back door. “We need to go next door. There could be a Grace explosion. You don’t want to be caught up in it. Charm is already over there with the eggs.”

The brothers were both up and out the door. “What do you mean?” Dean demanded an answer with a glare at Michael.

Michael sighed. “Barakiel’s Grace will be pulled out of his vessel. It could cause a Grace explosion. You don’t want to be in the house if it happens.”

They were in the other house when it did happen. The two hunters had to shield their eyes and Gabriel had come down to check them over. He made Dean sit down and drink some water before checking on Sam.

“Will Barakiel be able to do this regularly?” Sam took the glass of water from Gabriel and set it down after taking a tiny sip.

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know. This has never happened before.” He turned to Michael. “Who’s over there?”

“Blue.” Michael looked to the other house, then sighed. “And Dad. He found me. Wouldn’t talk to me though. Just told me we had to get back here.”

Gabriel nodded. “Did he seem mad?” He sat down next to Sam, across from Dean. He reached over and took Dean’s hand.

Michael shook his head. “No. He was just quiet. I asked about Metatron, but he just stared at me until I had to look away.” He shifted position. “I’ve never seen him this way before.”

Gabriel looked at Dean and squeezed his hand. “Barakiel will be fine, Dean.” He turned back to Michael. “Don’t take it personal, Mikey. He won’t even talk to me. He’s talked to Blue, but then left him hanging. If anyone can get even a peep out of him, it’d be Blue.”

Michael frowned, but nodded. “He always did like Blue best.” He flew off without waiting to see any reactions.

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. “And that’s changed how?” He sighed and looked over at Dean. “Blue will let us know when it’s safe for you to go over there.”

Dean frowned at the sudden exit, but nodded to Gabriel. “Okay."

Gabriel headed up the stairs and went into what would become the nursery. He had nested here and the three eggs were bundled up with Charmeine. Once Gabriel took over, she left to find Michael. He caressed the three eggs in turn, then looked up as Dean came into the room.

"You okay?" Dean crossed over to the nest and sat down with Gabriel. He felt the wing curl around him and he leaned in against the archangel.

"Yeah." Gabriel kept his focus on his eggs, even as he cared for his human. He perked a little as one of the eggs quivered. "Dean." His soft hiss caught the hunter's attention.

Dean looked at Gabriel first, then at the egg. He fell silent and still, barely breathing. He reached along the connection he had to Lucifer, gently tugging, letting him know he should come.

Gabriel lightly touched the quivering egg, then looked at Dean. "She's ready to come. Blue's gonna miss this." He blinked back tears, and looked down at the egg. "I don't want him to miss this a second time."

The light flutter of wings heralded his arrival. "And I won't miss it, love." Lucifer sat down opposite from Dean, letting his wings stretch out, one around Gabriel, the other around Dean. He made eye contact with Dean, his eyes conveying his thanks for the call.

Dean started to get up, but the pair of wings around him only pulled him back down. He didn’t argue, knowing he'd lose the argument. He settled back down.

Sam stuck his head around the corner and was about to speak when he saw the three around the nest. He stepped into the room and looked over Lucifer's shoulder. He was instantly brought into the group between Lucifer and Gabriel, their wings curling around him.

Dean looked up at Sam briefly, smirking at his shock at being yanked into the circle. He was about to comment when Gabriel gasped softly. His attention was drawn to his bondmate, then down to the egg.

A faint crack was on the side of the egg and it began to grow as the fledgling inside pushed on it. The other two eggs were starting to quiver as if in reaction to the first. When the eggs finally fell apart, the two humans were stunned to see, what appeared to them, to be three dull quivering lights. Their two angels, however, were completely in awe over them. Dean heard the faint comment from Lucifer, marveling at the shock, awe, and reverence in his voice. "They look so much like you did, love."

Gabriel looked up to check on Dean, but seeing he was okay, he focused back on the three lights. He touched one curling his fingers carefully around the orb. He looked up at Lucifer as the other did the same with the one closest to him.

Just as the human brothers were about to say something, the three balls of light shifted to three human looking infant girls. By the sudden look of surprise on the angels faces, they hadn't been expecting this. "Wha…"

"I don't know? Maybe Dad?" Gabriel looked up at Lucifer before cuddling one of the infants close. "They'll grow quickly. Like the others did." He smiled down at the baby girl in his arms. "Zaphkiel," he murmured as he carefully lifted her and kissed her forehead.

Sam got to the third before Dean, picking her up gently. He glanced toward Dean and saw how he was already entranced by the infant in Gabriel's arms, leaning in against him. He automatically leaned toward Lucifer. "Who are these two?"

Lucifer shifted slightly so Sam could fit better against him. He nodded down to the one in his arms. "Zadkiel." He nodded toward the one Sam held. "Sandalphon." He looked up at Sam. "Archangels all." The words were all whispered and Lucifer swallowed hard.

Sam nodded and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder as feelings of happiness and serenity both ran through him. He knew it wasn't his own, but his archangel mate's. He looked up when he heard Dean telling Gabriel to go rest. His eyes met Dean's briefly and he nodded. He waited until Gabriel gave in under the gaze of both Dean and Lucifer before he handed Sandalphon to Lucifer and got up.

Dean held Zaphkiel, looking down at her as she looked up at him. Blue eyes blinked, the child smiled, then yawned and appeared to fall asleep, snuggling in close to Dean. He looked at Lucifer in surprise, only to see the angel had moved already and had created a crib to place the two he had.

Lucifer looked over at Dean, then smiled at the look he was giving him. "She knows you, Dean. She knows you're mate to both Gabriel and myself." He crossed over and helped Dean stand up.

Dean frowned as he looked down at the girl. "How? She's just a baby?"

Lucifer chuckled. "She's an archangel, Dean. She already knows everything. Newly hatched, she will take a couple years to sort it all out, but she already knows." He gently took her from Dean and settled her in the crib with her sisters. He turned back to Dean. "Barakiel just now delivered. It's safe to go over there again." He held out a hand for Dean and smiled faintly as Dean took it. He flew them to the other house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn in this one. Full chapter of it. Again, there's plot here. It just doesn't seem like it at the moment.

Gabriel looked up in surprise as Sam came into the bedroom he and Dean shared. "Sam?" He didn't know what to expect, but finding himself in the hunter's embrace wasn't it. He frowned as he looked up at Sam. "What?" His brow creased in confusion. When a warm mouth pressed against his, he couldn't help the little whimper as he suddenly understood.

 

Sam slid his fingers to tangle in Gabriel's hair and tugged a little, making the archangel gasp. He took advantage of it to slide his tongue in, tasting candy in the other's mouth. He wasn't prepared for the archangel to spin him around and shove him down on the bed.

 

Gabriel moved to straddle Sam's hips, holding him down. He looked down at the hunter, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, Sammy, I didn't think you had it in you." He leaned down, stopping just an inch from pressing his mouth to Sam's. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. If I had known you wanted this, I wouldn't have waited so long." He pulled back when Sam leaned forward. "We're both submissive, Sam. The question is who's less submissive here." He chuckled as Sam tried to flip them over.

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel as he stopped moving. It was then that Gabriel rolled off, taking Sam with him. When they resettled with him on top, between Gabriel's legs, Sam felt skin on skin and groaned as their erections slid against each other. He rocked his hips, enjoying the feel of the smaller angel underneath him, hearing Gabriel's soft whimper.

 

Gabriel rocked upward into Sam, closing his eyes. He felt fingers slide through his hair before gripping tight and pulling his head to the side, baring his neck. When lips, then teeth dragged over the skin there, he jerked his hips up. "Oh, fuck, Sam! I was wrong. I thought you were submissive. You're not. Oh fuck, you're not." He writhed underneath the hunter as a mouth latched on to the skin between neck and shoulder sucking a bruise into being.

 

Sam wondered about that, but didn't stop to ask. He pulled back, looking down at the red mark he left, then sought out Gabriel's mouth. He felt the angel's Grace seeking out his soul and accepted it willingly. He was glad that Gabriel took it upon himself to hand him the lube so he didn't have to fumble for it in his brother's bedside table. He uncapped it one handed and got some on his hand.

 

Gabriel let out a soft keen as Sam's hand wrapped around both of their cocks, stroking gently at first. He rocked his hips, but stopped with a tug on his hair and hissed "don't move," in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked at the lust driven hunter. His lips parted and he let out a moan as Sam's hand twisted slightly, teasing him.

 

Sam's eyes met Gabriel's and they watched each other for a moment, both letting out soft sounds of pleasure. Sam finally spoke. "Can you take me without prep?" He nodded after Gabriel nodded once. He felt Gabriel's legs slide up, then wrap around his waist, ankles locking to keep them in place. He felt the archangel's wings covering them. He lifted up enough to readjust position, then slid into Gabriel in one slow and slick thrust.

 

Gabriel's wings trembled at the feel of the hunter penetrating him for the first time. His head fell back against the pillow and he let out a low moan. "Sam, oh, Sam." He wriggled a little when he realized Sam was going to wait until he was ready. "Move, damn it." He rocked upward against the human.

 

Sam chuckled and pulled back before slowly sliding back in. He felt Lucifer along their bond and jealousy flared up. He tried to reassure his mate, not sure how much effect he was having until he heard the thought clearly. 'Hard and fast, Sam. He doesn't care much for slow and tender if he prepped himself that way.'

 

Gabriel shouted when the next thrust was hard. "Fuck, Sam!" He tightened his hold on the hunter. "Can't wait until… oh, fuck… Blue is with us… yes, like that… He'd fuck you… harder, Sammy… while you fuck me." He tilted his hips upward, letting Sam slip further in.

 

Sam moaned at the thought of being filled by his mate, while filling this archangel writhing underneath him. He had to focus on not coming immediately. He didn't know he was projecting to Lucifer until his mate was pressed up behind him.

 

Lucifer's breathing had hitched and he bit his lip, looking at Dean briefly. He had been waved off with a quick "get out of here, it's good," before flying to the bedroom with Sam and Gabriel. He knew what was happening thanks to his bond with both of them. He also knew what Gabriel wanted. He climbed on the bed, still dressed, and pressed up behind Sam. His hands caressed Sam's shoulders and back as he rocked against Sam's ass, guiding him in a rhythm that he knew would please Gabriel.

 

Gabriel's hand quickly found one of Lucifer's and laced their fingers together. They both caressed Sam's shoulder and arm. With the new rhythm, he couldn't speak, though little moans escaped with every thrust. He met Lucifer's eyes and held still as Sam pounded into him. His attention shifted when Sam gave his hair a yank.

 

"Me, Gabriel. Look at me." Sam punctuated every word with a hard thrust. When their eyes met, he felt Gabriel's Grace latch on to his soul, connecting the three of them together. He felt Gabriel's orgasm rock through all of them and knew it was affecting Dean just as the triad the others had formed affected him. He felt the wetness between them and the feeling around his cock had him falling over the edge as two pairs of hands held him and coaxed it through him. He was boneless as he felt the Grace wash over him from the angel underneath him. He barely noticed when Lucifer slid into him.

 

Lucifer couldn't resist his bondmate. He only regretted that he didn't stop them long enough to give into their desires. He used his power to prep Sam and undress himself, sliding in to his mate, pressing up against him once he was all the way in. He knew how to get Sam hard again and made sure he stayed inside Gabriel as he slowly began to move, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses over Sam's shoulder blades.

 

Gabriel watched the two above him, smiling softly at Sam's look of surprise, quickly turning to pleasure and submission as the dominant archangel took him. He felt the slow and gentle rocking, which made Sam's not quite soft cock move inside him still. He wriggled a little, clenching down on the length still in him and felt Sam twitch in response. He grinned at the groan the human gave out as began to rock his hips.

 

Sam felt his cock starting to grow hard again in Gabriel as Lucifer started to pick up his pace. He turned his head as much as he could and was rewarded as a cool mouth pressed against his. He tasted frost and cinnamon as a tongue slid past his lips and licked into his mouth. A hand curled around his neck, holding lightly as the thrusts became harder and deeper. He was forced forward into Gabriel, causing the smaller angel to cry out, his own cries being swallowed by Lucifer.

 

Lucifer finally broke the kiss and watched as Gabriel pulled Sam into another kiss. He turned the pace almost brutal, just the way he knew Sam liked it. He bit down on Sam's shoulder as he felt the human shove back against him, making it harder. He gripped Sam's hips, knowing he would leave bruises there.

 

Gabriel detected the shift and rocked upward into Sam, unlocking his ankles and letting Sam grab his legs and pull them upward, tilting his hips up further. He cried out into the kiss as the new angle let Sam push even deeper into him. He felt Lucifer moving Sam and heard the keening from Sam. He moved one hand to push against the headboard as he let out a shout on a particularly hard thrust.

 

Sam felt the Grace of both angels threading through him, caressing his soul. With just one, it had been intense. With both, it was too much. He fell hard, his orgasm ripping out of him. He was only vaguely aware of both angels following him over the edge. He blacked out, not hearing the concern from both angels as he slumped over Gabriel, completely unconscious.

 

When Sam came to, he heard Gabriel's voice. "I think we broke him, Blue." He felt two different wings covering him and felt cool on one side and heat on his other. He heard a low chuckle and a smooth voice responding. "No, love, we didn't." He felt cool lips on his forehead and he immediately responded by turning into the cooler embrace.

 

Lucifer lifted his wing until Sam had tucked himself against the angel and was settled. He let his wing back down and caressed Sam's back. He looked over at Gabriel. "I can take him home if you want to spend time with Dean."

 

Gabriel was silent for a moment, but when Lucifer lightly touched his abdomen, he gasped and looked up at Lucifer in surprise. He shook his head, then nodded, speaking once he could find his voice. "Yeah. Thanks, Blue." He'd missed that fact for what he could now tell was almost two months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but plot.

Seven months later, Gabriel was miserable. He snapped at Dean every time the hunter came close. He was pregnant and it was showing, even on his vessel. He couldn't leave the house and based on the activity he could feel, it wasn't an egg he was going to have. Fortunately, he knew he could leave the vessel to have the child. Mariel had visited several times to check up on his progress and had told him there was only one. Lucifer had confirmed it. He was due any time now.

 

The fight against Metatron had continued, though Castiel hadn't gone through with his original plan to be captured. Michael had made more of a nuisance of himself and had gotten Metatron's attention shifted to himself. Castiel was fading without his Grace, and the bits and pieces that he'd been given from the archangels weren't doing much anymore. They had to get his Grace back soon.

 

Gabriel got out of bed and went to the room the three fledglings shared. He looked in on them, all resting comfortably in one large bed. The three girls appeared to be about six years old. Sandalphon opened her amber eyes and looked toward the door. When she saw Gabriel, she smiled and settled back down. Zadkiel got up and walked over to Gabriel and placed a hand on his swollen belly. "Soon, Gabriel." Her voice was soft with a lisp as she looked up at the archangel. She held up her arms then and smiled as she was swept up and cuddled.

 

"No, not long at all." Gabriel crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, settling Zadkiel back down. "Any time now."

 

Zaphkiel opened her eyes and looked at Gabriel. "You're going to have a boy." She grinned and reached over to touch Gabriel.

  
Sandalphon sighed and turned away, laying on her side. She felt the bed shift, then dip near her as Gabriel moved to sit near her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his soft question of what was wrong. "Nothing." She turned the other direction.

 

Gabriel frowned and sighed. "It's not nothing, sister. Tell me?"

 

Sandalphon turned back to look at Gabriel. "Gabriel, we came because Lucifer needed to bond with Dean. This one? It could be salvation or destruction."

 

Gabriel frowned. "What do you mean?" Before Sandalphon could answer, Gabriel drew in a sharp breath.

  
Zadkiel sat up and looked at Gabriel. "It's time, Gabriel." She and her two sisters got up and helped him across the hallway to the room he shared with Dean. Once he was in bed, all four left their vessels.

 

Dean had been across the way with Sam and Lucifer when he felt Gabriel's labor start. He was caught by Lucifer before he could go home. "Dean, the girls are with him. He'll be fine." Dean nodded and settled back down.

 

An hour later, Dean held his son in his arms while Gabriel rested nearby. His son, unnamed by God, was given the name of Joshua Caleb by both archangel and hunter. He didn't want to put the infant to bed, but as he began to get tired, he knew it was coming. Just as he dozed off, he felt the child be lifted from his arms. He jerked awake and relaxed immediately as Gabriel leaned in and kissed him gently. He went to bed.

 

Gabriel left Dean to sleep and went to the nursery where he had nested with the fledglings before they were old enough to go to another room. He had changed it to accommodate the mostly human Nephil, He settled Joshua in the crib and had barely begun rubbing his back when the fluttering of wings alerted him to a new presence. He had no time to react before he was thrown against the wall and held there. He couldn't work his throat as his air supply was cut off. He only managed to get one word across the bonds he shared before that was also silenced. 'Blue!'

 

Metatron shook his head sadly as he looked at Gabriel. "I never suspected you would go so low, brother." He sighed at the look of hatred aimed at him, but shrugged and approached the crib. The alarm and desperation coming from Gabriel settled over the room as the archangel struggled against the bonds holding him. "Don't bother, Gabriel. You won't get free." He looked in the crib, then back at Gabriel. "You've been busy." His blade fell into his hand. "I'm sorry brother, but the Nephilim were never supposed to be on Earth. You know that." The blade fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm evil ending the chapter at this spot, I know. Feel free to bitch me out in the comments. :)
> 
> For those wondering, you'll find out more about Barakiel and Sariel's child in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucifer had heard the call, but couldn't get there immediately. He had to take Barakiel his daughter, Ariel, first. Upon leaving the child with her father, he flew to the nursery. When he landed, he saw Gabriel against the wall, unable to move or even draw breath. His eyes flashed to the crib where Metatron stood. He saw the glint of metal and flew into action.

 

As the blade fell, it met with a second. Metatron was caught by surprise just enough that Lucifer was able to gain the upper hand and spin Metatron around, blade at his throat, firmly held. "Hello, _brother_." The one word held so much hatred that even Gabriel winced. "Release him, now."

  
Gabriel slumped to the floor. He heard Lucifer's voice coming across calmly. "Gabriel, take Joshua and get him and Dean out of here." He didn't question it. He took the baby and left the room, casting one look at Lucifer before disappearing.

 

Lucifer called for Michael as he tightened his hold on Metatron. He used his left hand to grab hold of Metatron's hair, pulling his head back, making it clear he would very much like to kill the other angel here and now. "Where is Castiel's Grace?"

 

Metatron surprised Lucifer by laughing. "You really think I'll tell you that? You won't kill me until you have it back."

 

Lucifer pressed the edge of his blade tighter against Metatron's neck. "I wouldn't be so sure." He was ready to slice when Michael arrived, sword out and ready. He threw the angel toward Michael, who caught him and held him steady. He approached the scribe, wings flaring out. "You see, I'm not part of one Triad, but two. When you thought about my fledgling's Grace," he caught the look of surprise on Metatron's face, "yes, _my fledgling_ , did you really think I wouldn't pick up on all the possible places you could have hidden it?"

 

Metatron shook his head as much as he could. "You're lying. You always lie." He hissed out at Lucifer.

 

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, no. He's telling the truth. Both he and Gabriel are part of two Triads with the Winchester brothers."

 

Lucifer drew the tip of his blade over Metatron's cheek, relishing the pained hiss he drew from the angel. "Now, tell me, where is Castiel's Grace?"

 

 

Gabriel ran from the room, clutching the infant tightly. Not pausing to open the door, he flew past the barrier and into the bedroom. “Dean!” When he saw his bondmates eyes open, his wings twitched. “We have to go. We have to go now!”

 

“Gabe?” Dean blinked, but got up and pulled his jeans on. “What’s wrong?” He grabbed his gun and slid it into his waistband before grabbing a clean shirt.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Let's go.” He didn't even wait for Dean to get his shoes on. He just grabbed hold of Dean’s arm and flew.

 

They landed just outside and not a moment too soon. White light enveloped the house, then dissipated quickly. Gabriel trembled and turned toward Dean, shielding him with his wings.

 

Dean crouched down, letting Gabriel shield him. He closed his eyes tightly until Gabriel let him know it was safe. “What the hell?” He stood up and looked toward the house, but before he could run toward it, Gabriel grabbed his arm and flew them to the nursery.

 

Michael had dropped Metatron. It wasn't necessary to hold the angel anymore. The blade in his chest made it pointless. Both archangels were clouded with anger, though Lucifer’s lessened when he saw Gabriel and Dean. He approached them, his wings quivering before enfolding both of them.

 

Dean barely saw what had happened before being drawn into Lucifer’s wings. He started to relax now that it was clear the danger had passed. “What happened?”

 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Dean. Go back to sleep. It's safe now.”

 

Dean shook his head with a frown. “No, don’t give me that. Why was he here?” The more he spoke, the angrier he got.

 

Lucifer studied Dean for a moment, then nodded. He took Joshua from Gabriel after reassuring him. He handed Joshua to Michael, then took hold of his mates and flew. He landed in a mountain clearing. Animals scattered upon their landing and a stream burbled nearby.

 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Lucifer. “Okay, spill it, Blue.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “I know where Castiel’s Grace is.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Castiel's Grace is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I have not abandoned this story. I've just been both sick and busy with another story that has consumed me. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but I have another two short chapters written besides this one. I'll post another one in a day or two. I know this update is short.

Gabriel was fuming. He shook his head and flew back home, leaving Lucifer and Dean behind. Dean nearly fell over due to the sudden departure and shock. He was easily caught by Lucifer's wings and gently lowered down to the ground, Lucifer kneeling in front of him.

“Why?” Dean looked up at Lucifer, tears in his eyes.

“Because it presents an impossible choice. Save Joshua. Or save Castiel. Metatron knew it would be impossible for us to choose.” Lucifer saw the way Dean was looking at him and he realized quickly that he must look like he had after he was first released from the cage. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, drawing strength from the different bonds he shared. It took it's toll as he was thrown into the grief from both Gabriel and Dean.

“There's no alternative? No other way” Dean trembled, the tears starting to fall.

Lucifer sighed. “I don't know, Dean. I wish I did.” Lucifer pulled Dean against him with arms and wings.

Dean wiped the tears away angrily. “Where’s Gabe?”

Lucifer gently rubbed Dean’s back. “He's at home with Joshua.”

Dean nodded. “Take me home, Luce.” He felt the wings unfold and heard the flapping.

Gabriel sat in the glider in the nursery. He held Joshua close, rocking him gently and singing softly. His voice kept breaking, but he kept on singing. He looked up in alarm as he heard the sound of wings. He instinctively clutched Joshua against him, then relaxed as he took in the sight of his two mates.

Dean was instantly kneeling in front of Gabriel, hands on the archangel’s knees. “We will find a way to deal with this. One that doesn't mean we have to choose.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You don't understand. There is no way around it, Dean. Metatron put Castiel’s Grace in Joshua. He did it before Joshua could form his own Grace. It's tied to him completely now. The only way for Castiel to get it back is to kill Joshua. If Castiel refuses, then he’ll die. I'm going to lose one of my children, Dean.” He started wailing, no tears falling, but the sound coming from him was broken.

Lucifer silently called for Sam and brought him up to speed. To say the other hunter was shocked would be a severe understatement. Both angel and hunter knelt on either side of Gabriel, both offering what little comfort they could.

The following morning, Michael brought Castiel to see Gabriel. While the younger archangel wasn't over the shock of the previous events, he wasn't keening anymore. He still looked shell shocked, but capable of talking.

Gabriel sat with Castiel on the couch downstairs. Dean stayed upstairs with Sam, while Lucifer joined the other two angels after making certain the room was warded properly.

Castiel looked a little worried after Lucifer joined them, sitting next to Gabriel and wrapping a wing around him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriel found he couldn't look at Castiel. “We know where your grace is.”

Castiel perked up then. “That’s good news.” He paused as he saw the pained look on Gabriel's face and noticed Lucifer shaking his head. “Where is it?”

Gabriel took a deep, shaky breath. “I had the baby last night. Joshua Caleb Winchester. More human than angel. No wings.”

Castiel reached over and took Gabriel's hand. “That's good news, Gabriel. When do you think I could meet my brother?”

Lucifer stayed quiet until Gabriel let out a soft keen and hunched over. He rubbed Gabriel’s back, between his wings. “Metatron implanted your Grace into Joshua, Castiel. There is no way to get it out and have Joshua survive.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, then narrowed in determination. He took Gabriel’s other hand. “We’ll find another way. I will not kill my brother, Gabriel. You have my word on that.”

Gabriel shook his head and the keening intensified. He pulled away from Castiel and burrowed in against Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head to Castiel as he enfolded his mate in his wings. “You can go upstairs and see Joshua from the hallway. The nursery is warded against all but me and Gabriel. Even Michael cannot go in.”

Castiel nodded. “We will find another solution.” He stood up and climbed the stairs. He stopped at the door to the nursery and found that Dean had an angel blade in hand and Sam was holding on to a bundle behind him. He lifted both hands. “Dean, I will not harm Joshua. I swore that to Gabriel.”

Dean didn't relax, but nodded. “We're a bit on edge. Sorry. Metatron was here last night. He tried to kill Joshua.”

Castiel straightened up, but nodded. “Dean, I swear to you that I will not hurt my brother. I just want to see him.” He was relieved when Dean nodded to Sam and Sam moved so the small bundle was revealed. He was instantly rooted to the spot, just staring at the infant. He felt it. The pull toward that tiny bundle. It was like something had reached out and grabbed him.

Joshua yawned in Sam’s arms and blinked several times as if trying to focus. There was someone else there, out past this room. He reached out one chubby arm, only to have it tucked back in. He wailed then, which had him handed over to the one called daddy. He still tried to see who it was in the hallway and wailed harder.

Castiel reached out toward the bundle. “Dean, may I?” There was hesitation. “Please. I think….” He shook his head. “Please?” It took a minute before Dean approached slowly. Even longer before the wailing bundle was placed in his arms. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the new person. The stare between them was unmistakable.

Dean called for Gabriel and Lucifer both. The Angels responded by coming up the stairs, lines of grief still on Gabriel's face. When the two angels saw Castiel and Joshua, Gabriel's expression went to shocked surprise.

“Profound bond, my ass, Castiel. You were waiting for Joshua.” Gabriel moved closer and slid his wing out and around Castiel.

Lucifer’s brow pulled down in confusion and he flew off without a word.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Castiel choose?

Castiel couldn't stop staring down at the infant in his arms. He finally regained some of himself to rock the child and sing softly to him.

Dean just looked at Gabriel in surprise. “What... What is going on?”

Gabriel entered the nursery and drew a new symbol on the wall. “Allows Cas to come in.” He looked to Dean. “He won't kill Joshua. He can't. Joshua will sustain him. In time, they’ll share Grace.”

"Like you and Lucifer?" Dean frowned as he watched Castiel cross into the nursery and sit in the glider, still singing to the baby.

Gabriel shook his head. “No. Two beings, one Grace, Dean. Had Metatron killed Josh,” his voice cracked, but he cleared his throat and continued, “Joshua, then Castiel would have died. I'd have lost them both. Now? I keep them both. This has Father written all over it.”

Dean watched Castiel with his son before speaking to Gabriel again. “Has this ever happened before?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No. It hasn't. But I know how this will work. It was something we all were told about. Lucifer is going to double check, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure I remember this.” There was both hope and uncertainty in his eyes as he spoke.

Dean nodded and looked at Castiel and Joshua one more time before slipping out of the room, leading Gabriel along. He didn't stop until they were in their bedroom, door closed. “What does this mean for Joshua? Will he grow normally or like an angel?”

Gabriel shrugged and shook his head. “I don't know, Dean.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I want him to grow human, but he may grow as an angel for Castiel.” He sighed, leaning into Dean after he was settled next to him. “I want a more human child for you. I really do. I was hoping Joshua would be.” He looked up at Dean. “If Joshua ages like an angel, we can have another child, Dean. I told you before, I will have as many babies with you as you want and that Father lets me have.”

Dean nodded with a sigh. “What if we never have one that will grow human?” He looked down at his hands, trying to stop the trembling.

Gabriel took Dean’s hands and shook his head. “Listen to me. I will do whatever I have to in order to give you what you need. Hells, we can adopt if that's what it takes.”

Dean turned to look at Gabriel. “I want _our_ child, Gabe. Not some child that would have to learn to be scared of the dark. I don't want to bring a purely human child into this life. I never want that to happen. Never.”

Gabriel kept hold of Dean’s hands. “Okay. Then we keep having babies. We’ll have one eventually that will be more human.” He shrugged and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “And Joshua may yet grow human.” He stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. He slid his arms around the hunter and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean folded his arms around Gabriel in response, careful of the wings that were held flat against the angel’s back. He returned the chaste kiss, then nodded. “But why would he? If Cas needs him, why would he grow human?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning further into Dean. "I don't know, Dean. It depends on whatever Dad wants to do. I'm surprised I was able to leave my vessel to have him with how I was showing." He tilted his head to nuzzle against Dean's neck. "I don't know what Dad is up to."

Lucifer landed with a soft wing flap. He had let them know he was coming so neither of them would react badly. He stayed back, recognizing that they needed each other's support more than his. "I had to check something. Once Castiel has access to his Grace again, Heaven will unlock to us. Metatron knew what he was doing. He had every plan on killing Joshua so Castiel could never get his Grace back. He also knew that we would never sacrifice Joshua. He figured the gates would forever stay closed. What he didn't see was that Joshua would be Castiel's bondmate."

Dean nodded to Lucifer, then sighed. "How old does Joshua have to be before that happens?"

Lucifer was silent for a moment before answering. "An adult among us. Sixteen by your standards." He saw Gabriel's wings tremble.

Gabriel sighed, tightening his hold on Dean. "So yeah, it's whatever Dad wants to do. Make us stay here for sixteen years without a return to home, or shorten that duration."

Lucifer nodded. "That's how it is. All we can do is wait." He moved then, pressing up behind Gabriel and wrapping arms and wings around both of them.

Dean rested his cheek on Gabriel's forehead. "It's going to be okay, Gabe. We'll get through this."

Gabriel barely nodded, closing his eyes. "I know. I've just never been cut off completely. I don't like it. And to know that we're so close, but so far…" His breath hitches and he keens softly.

Lucifer pulled back. "I'm going to go make sure Sam is okay and bring him up to speed with what's happening." He quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. He saw the weariness in the hunter's eyes. "You need to sleep." He shook his head. "No arguments, Dean. Sleep." He pulled away just enough to drag Dean over to the bed. He got Dean laying down and settled before covering him with a wing until he was certain the human was asleep. He slid out of the bed and went into the nursery.

Castiel was still sitting in the glider, Joshua nestled in his arms and sleeping soundly. He looked up as Gabriel slid in quietly. "He's finally gone to sleep." He stood up and crossed the room, gently laying the baby down in the crib.

Gabriel walked over to stand near to Castiel, looking down at Joshua. "Can you tell if he'll age like us or like them?"

Castiel nodded. "If I am not mistaken, like us." He saw the sudden droop in Gabriel's shoulders. "Dean wanted a more human child?"

Gabriel nodded. "He still does. I do too." He looked up at Castiel and sighed when he saw the anguish in his fledgling's eyes. "Cas, I am glad that he'll grow quickly. I really am. You'll have access to your grace again and we will all be able to go home when we want."

Castiel looked down at Joshua. "I'm still sorry about this." He shook his head. "If I had known, I never would have agreed to even talk to Metatron in the first place."

Gabriel unfolded a wing and caressed Castiel's back gently. "If I had just been there for you, none of this would have happened, Cas, but if things had happened differently, you wouldn't have Joshua now."

Castiel stared down at the baby. He reached into the crib and rested his hand on the tiny back. "I will protect him, Gabriel." He reluctantly pulled away when Gabriel took his arm.

"I know, but right now, you need to rest. You look dead on your feet." Gabriel led Castiel away from the nursery and into the guest room, ignoring his comment about how that observation was an impossible situation. "Get some sleep." He waited until Castiel had collapsed on the bed and was snoring before closing the door and returning to Dean. He slid back into bed, careful not to wake his human, though he stayed aware of everything that was going on around the house.


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long for Joshua to grow up. In one year, he had grown the equivalent of fifteen years. While Castiel was pleased that Joshua was aging quickly, he couldn't help but notice the effect it was having on Dean and Gabriel. They were watching their child grow faster than Barakiel grew. He turned his attention to watch Joshua work on the Impala with Dean in their garage. The boy had turned into a fine mechanic since Dean had taught Joshua since the day the kid could hold a wrench.

Joshua looked up and saw his best friend watching him. He grinned, waved at Castiel, then wiped his hands down before wiping sweat from his forehead with the same cloth he had used for his hands. He was about to say something when Dean started chuckling. He looked over at his father. “What?”

Dean shook his head, spotting Castiel nearby. “Go on. I got this.” He snickered as Joshua stuffed his rag into the back pocket of his jumpsuit.

Joshua pulled the jumpsuit off on his way toward Castiel. He left it draped over a stool near to a large toolbox. He would have hugged his angel, but the way Castiel tilted his head when he looked at Joshua had him concerned. “What is it?”

Castiel pointed to his own forehead, then to Joshua's. “You have...” He watched Joshua go look in a mirror. He didn't really understand why Joshua started giggling, but was grateful when the teen washed his face and hands, revealing the freckles that had been hidden by dirt and grease. He looked so much like Dean that most people didn't see Gabriel in him at all. Castiel could. Joshua had Gabriel's eyes, though the color belonged to Dean. “I still fail to see the appeal of grease.”

Joshua shook his head. “It's not that. It's how relaxing it is to work on cars. They're easy to deal with.” He shrugged and dried his face and hands. “The grease is just a side effect of it.” He crossed over and hugged Castiel.

Castiel clearly didn't understand what Joshua was saying about cars, but he still listened as he always had. He returned the hug that he was given. “You'll be the equivalent of sixteen tomorrow.”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled back and looked at Castiel. “You do know I would have shared our grace earlier if I could have, right?” He looked a little sad as he met Castiel's eyes.

Castiel managed a small smile. “I know, Joshua.” He took Joshua's hand gently. “I also know that you will share it when you are able, but please know that I will not leave your side. As long as you remain on Earth, so will I.”

Joshua stared into Castiel's eyes for a long moment before nodding, relief flooding through him. “I know, Cas.” He grinned, then hugged Castiel again. He finally let go and dragged Castiel inside. He stopped briefly to say hello to a very pregnant Gabriel, who was busy with Ariel, Barakiel's daughter, in the kitchen. It looked and smelled like they were making green chile chicken enchiladas for dinner, though it would take a while for everything to be done. He looked at Ariel for a moment. He could see his brother and cousin both in her. She looked to be about thirteen, maybe fourteen now and Gabriel had discovered that she loved cooking. He muttered something incomprehensible when he heard Gabriel call him Joshie. He hated the nickname, prefering Josh or Joshua, but he knew Gabriel was going to irritate him when he could.

Castiel managed a quick hello to Gabriel before he was dragged up the stairs. He heard Gabriel's laughter chasing them before a door was closed between them. Castiel sat down in the one chair in Joshua's room. He didn't mind that Joshua took the chance to shower and change clothes, even in front of him. He didn't see Joshua as anything more than a friend.

Joshua knew of his connection to Castiel. Castiel was his bondmate. The grace that was locked with him for now called to Castiel in ways that hurt at times. It also pulled on his own soul. He didn't know how he was going to share the grace with Castiel. He didn't know if it was going to hurt or not. Without his grace, Castiel was essentially human. He wasn't handling it well and Joshua knew it. He watched Castiel fumble with emotion and trying to get the hang of things. He helped as much as he could. He couldn't help but love Castiel because of his quirks. He settled down on his bed and was about to speak when a knock sounded on the door.

Gabriel waddled in with a couple plates. Each plate had a sandwich and chips. “Thought you might need something to eat.” He set them down on Joshua's desk. He left pretty quickly after giving Joshua a look that plainly said 'you aren't old enough yet'. He left the door open though he trusted Castiel. Joshua, on the other hand, was young and hormone driven. He didn't want another Sariel and Barakiel on their hands.

Ariel brought them both sodas. She set them down on the desk next to the plates. “Gabriel asked me to bring these. He couldn't carry them as well.” She lingered near to Castiel. “Are you okay?” She'd been told the whole story, and just as the others, she worried about Castiel.

Castiel nodded to Ariel. “I am fine.” He smiled a bit at her.

Ariel looked over at Joshua. “It's getting close.” She looked back at Castiel. “Don't forget your promise.” She smiled, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Joshua took one of the plates and sat down on his bed. He smirked a little as Castiel tried to resist the sandwich and outright laughed as Castiel's stomach growled. “Better eat.” He practically inhaled the sandwich and chips before speaking again. “What promise?”

Castiel nibbled on his sandwich. “I told Ariel I would take her to see the garden.”

Joshua cracked open his soda and took a drink before nodding. “Oh. I'd like to go too.” He set the soda can down on his bedside table.

Castiel nodded. “Of course, Joshua.” He was so focused on the teen that he missed the initial shocked cry from downstairs. He was jerked out of his trance when Gabriel flew into the room, looking between the two of them. It didn't take long for Lucifer and Michael to also show up.

Joshua looked up from his book. “What?”

Castiel shifted in his chair, then caught the change, looking at Joshua in surprise. “Our grace...” He stood up and shivered slightly as his wings manifested and stretched out, full of dark feathers. He looked over at Gabriel, then Lucifer, and finally Michael. “It's a day early.” He almost looked affronted by it. He soon had Joshua in his arms, hugging the teen on instinct.

Gabriel just laughed and hugged Castiel and Joshua both. He pulled his own wings out, stretching one to check the plumage. They were whole and intact. He looked over at Lucifer and Michael, who were checking their own wings now. He watched Michael take flight and followed his grace to see where he was going. He felt it when Heaven finally opened back up to the angels.

Dean heard the cry and came running in with shotgun in hand. When he stopped in the doorway to Joshua's room, his jaw dropped as he looked at the three angels with their wings out. He started to reach out, but drew back when he registered the grease on his hands.

Gabriel turned to look at Dean, then snapped him clean before shuffling over to his mate. He looked up at Dean for a moment before pulling him into a gentle kiss. He felt Dean's fingers running through his feathers briefly before he had to pull away, hunching over his abdomen with a hiss.

Dean immediately supported Gabriel, though Lucifer was there instantly as well. He helped Gabriel to their room, getting him in bed. He looked at Lucifer, then pointed at him. “Take care of him.”

Lucifer merely nodded. “I always do, Dean.” He watched as Dean left. “Have you told him?” He sat next to Gabriel, conjuring up a cool cloth to wipe Gabriel's forehead with.

Gabriel shook his head. “No. Not yet.” He smiled, then hissed and curled up as another pain hit him. Once it was over and he relaxed a bit. “I was told last night. You know that.” He caressed the bulge that he couldn't hide. “He's going to be thrilled, Blue. Dad finally gave him what he wanted. Now I have everything I need. I have Dean, Sam, you, all our children, and finally this last one that will be what Dean has wanted for a long time now.” He whimpered as another pain hit, gripping Lucifer's hand tightly. He didn't even notice when Mariel came to them. He stayed focused on the child he was carrying. Their daughter. His and Dean's. The child that would finally grow human.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now in this 'verse. If any authors want to write for this 'verse, I'm cool with that. Just let me know.

Epilogue

 

Dean waited with Sam while Lucifer was in labor. The brothers were used to this by now. Dean and Gabriel's daughter, Grace, was two years old and growing quickly, but also growing human. She was with Michael and Charmeine and their three month old son, Isiah, who appeared to be two.

Sam caught a bit of irritation, then a sharp pain coming from Lucifer, heralding the arrival of their son, then surprise, shock, and shame. He wasn't sure why. They hadn't actively tried for another child, letting things happen as they would, yet Lucifer had gotten pregnant anyway. He sent a silent question along their bond, but got Gabriel's amusement instead.

Dean caught the emotions and looked at Sam with as much confusion as Sam must have felt. “Think we're good to go in now?”

Sam shrugged, but they went anyway, knocking on the door before they were told it was safe. The brothers entered the room. Sam crossed to Lucifer and settled down next to him. He frowned a little when his angel wasn't looking at him. He looked at the small bundle in his angel's arms. He looked up at Dean in surprise. “Dude.”

Dean frowned as he looked at Sam. “What?” He was with Gabriel, not having crossed the room to see his nephew yet. He looked back at Gabriel, not quite understanding why his mate was struggling to keep from laughing.

Sam pointed at the bundle, then at Dean. “You knocked up my angel!”

Dean blinked, then went to see for himself. He looked down at the bundle, then at Lucifer, then at the small baby. “Huh. You're right. I did.” He was silent a moment longer before shrugging with a smirk. “What can I say, Sammy? I'm awesome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Epilogue is extremely short. I still hope you all enjoyed this, despite my long absence. I may revisit this 'verse in time if I get another idea for it.


End file.
